


MCYT Advent Calendar

by cyan13



Category: mcyt
Genre: AUs, Advent Calender, Children, Christmas, DadSchlatt, Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family, Other, Realm of Mianite, Snow, prompts, sbi, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: Advent Calendar made by Amooniesong, a lovely writer and friend from Discord. Go check out their works, they are awesome.The 24-day challenge and there is no word count, so no need to worry bout me overworking. This is not NANOWRIMO, thank the lord.
Relationships: Bad & skeppy & a6d & mega, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tom Cassell & Jordan Maron, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 161
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	1. Shopping in the Market

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Christmas Market
> 
> word count: 1500

The weekend Farms market was overrun with people trying to sell other things for Christmas, like toys and clothes, sweets and pastries, and so much more. Town Square was always the place of events, and this was just another of them.

Phil pulled into a parking spot not far from the actual center, getting out while Wilbur and Techno left the car.

“Tommy, don’t forget your hat, son,” he said watching as the little blond boy hopped out of his car. He was wrapped up in a red jacket, and two little red mittens wrapped around his hands. The boy held a red and white knitted cap in his covered hands. Phil let out a laugh, kneeling down to his height and taken the hat into his hands, before helping the small blond put the hat on. “There, much better.”

The little boy pushed his bangs to the side, frowning slightly. “I feel like a marshmallow.”

A laugh off to the side of them and Phil looked up at his two oldest sons. The twins were 12 and were only a few minutes apart, with Techno being the oldest and Wilbur being ten minutes younger.

The oldest twin wore a red jacket much like his little brother, but he had a fur-lined in the hood and around the bottom. His hair was a long mess of brown hair, tried back in a ponytail. The end of the hair was dyed light pink, which looked a little faded. He didn’t wear gloves, Phil realized since the teen had said before that

His brother, on the other hand, looked somewhat different. His hair was cut much shorter and was able for his bangs to rest over his left eye, blocking out the brown eye from sight. Wilbur wore a brown jacket over his thick yellow sweater, and Phil could see he wore his fingerless gloves. 

The father let out a short chuckle, standing to his feet. “It’s time to be looking for presents, boys, not laughing at your brother,” he chided them, leading them off to the colorful array of booths set up in town square, some having strings of lights and decorations hung up around them. “I’m going to let the two of you head off on your own, alright? I’ll stay with your brother. Meet us by the water fountain in two hours ok?”

Both boys nodded, before walking away, and Phil could hear them start to laugh, probably planning out what they wanted to get for everyone.

Phil turned to the boy beside him, who was looking around with wide blue eyes. "Who do you want to get a present for first, mate?" 

"Wilby," the six-year-old said, still looking around. "He needs something music-related."

The father joined him in looking around, while they walked from booth to booth. 

Soon the two came to a booth full of little wooden boxes and small instruments. Phil watched as Tommy started to look at the boxes while he turned to the older gentleman behind the table, sitting bundled up in a blanket. 

“Are these music boxes?” He asked, glancing at his son who had moved on to look at a flute. “They all look so beautiful.”

“My son and I made them,” the man said, smiling up gently at the father. “They all have different songs, and you can put a picture in it if you wish to.”

Phil picked up a one at random, being careful with it. The wood was dark spruce, with little engravings of music notes and little whale looking creatures. It reminded him of Orcas, Wilbur’s favorite sea animal. 

The man gestured for him to open it, and he did. 

A melony began to play, and it was the sound of “All I want for Christmas is you” if Phil’s memory served him well. It had caught the attention of the blond boy next to him, who looking up with wide eyes at the thing. 

“That one looks like Wilby would like it,” he said, rubbing at his nose. It was starting to turn a bright red at this point, from how cold it was. Phil was sure his own was just as red. “Can we get that one, Dad?”

Phil smiled as he nodded, turning back to the man. “How much?”

“Well, my son usually says we should sell them for more,” he said, letting out a chuckle. “Since your son seems to like it so much, how about ten pounds?”

The bucket-hat wearing man was taken back. “Are you sure? That is not much and you put so much work into this.”  
“I am quite sure.” The man stood up, placing his blanket into the chair before reaching down below the table, and pulled out some white paper and a brown paper sack. “Let me wrap it up for you. Better to keep someone’s gift a secret, yes?”

Tommy nodded and watched as the man took the music box from Phil and started to wrap it. His father dug the right amount of pounds he needed to pay with and gave it to the man, who in return gave him the paper bag, music box hidden inside.

“Enjoy your day, sir, and thank you,” Phil said, smiling. He started to lead Tommy away so they could go grab Techno a gift as well. The blond boy looked back and saw the man was waving back at them, so he turned it with his own wave.

The next few booths had nothing that caught his son’s eyes, and Phil almost had to laugh when he would shake his little head at the stuff he saw. 

Then they stopped over at a clothing booth, full of homemade shirts and sweaters and, blankets and scarves. It was fun to see all the little quotes and art that the woman running the booth had printed on there.

Phil felt a hand pull on his arm. Looking down, he saw that the blond boy was pointing over at the rack of blankets. Each one was a different color, ranging from blue to carney yellow. The one his son was pointing at was a mix of pink, yellow, and red. It wasn’t knitted like the others, just pieces of fabric are sewn together. 

“That’s actually a blanket my granddaughter helped me make,” said the woman, pulling it off the rack. It was much bigger than it looked, but it also looked well put together, and most likely put together with a sewing machine. “It’s five pounds, dear.”  
When Phil noticed the look his son was giving him, Phil knew he wanted to get it for Techno. It was actually kind of screamed the twelve year’s old color scheme he seemed to have, he noted. He fished the money out and gave it to the woman, who handed him the blanket. 

Checking his watch, Phil saw that it was time to go meet up with Techno and Wilbur at the fountain. He told Tommy, telling him that they needed to start heading that way.

When the fountain came into sight, he saw that his boys were waiting there. There were at least two bags with the two of them. 

And before they could reach them, he felt a pull on the back of his jacket.  
“Dad, Dad, Dad,” Tommy said, causing the man to stop and turn to him.

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,” said the father, smiling at him. “What you need?”

“There’s a bee!” he said, pointing over to a table full of stuffed animals and toys. The bee in question was a knitted, stuffed bee, about the size of a melon. It was just about as round as one, too. “Can we get that for Tubbo? He loves bees!”

“You sure, mate?”

His son nodded, his hat almost falling into his eyes at how quickly he was nodding his little head. “Please?”  
Phil let out a smile laugh, before letting Tommy lead him to the booth. There was a young man behind the table, holding a cup of a steaming drink. His green scarf was almost covering his mouth. 

“Excusing me, sir?” the scarf-wearing man looked over at them, eyes starting. “How much for that bee?”

The man held up three fingers, telling him the price. Phil nodded, taking out the pounds and held it to the quiet man, who nodded, taking the money. 

His son then reach over and took the bee in his arms. It looked almost too big in his arms like he was trying to carry a large watermelon. Phil chuckled at the sight, before thanking the man again, and heading off to meet up with his sons. 

The twins were on their phones, probably chatting with friends. He was happy that his sons seemed to have fun that day, and no one seemed to have any problems that day. 

And looking down to his son, holding the stuffed bee like a precious diamond, he knew that this coming to the weekend market was a good idea.


	2. Candy Canes and Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo liked feeling like he belongs to a family. He loved to eat candy canes and drink hot cocoa with his best friend and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: candy canes  
> word count: 1090
> 
> Enjoy!

Eating candy canes off the tree was one of Tubbo’s favorite things to do. 

During the holiday, growing up, his family would always have candy canes mixed in with the ornaments and tinsel. Among the tree pine needles of the, among the old Christmas crafts that hung there. The thinly wrapped hooks of candy, hanging on the branches. 

He was at Tommy’s house, just hanging out for the day. It was snowing outside, and the two wanted to stay inside, where it was much warmer. 

They ate cookies and little pieces of chocolate that the tall blond had stashed away in his room. It was fun just hanging out with his best friend, Tubbo realized. 

The past few years, around this time of the year, the short teen would be over at the Sleepy Household. It was just something that he had really always done since his parents weren’t always at home. 

His best friend’s family had become like his second family at this point. 

Wilbur and Techno were like the older brothers that the only child wished he had. 

And Phil was like his second dad. A better dad if he was, to be honest. 

Eating candy canes was the best way to enjoy some downtime if you asked the short teen. It was relaxing and brought with him some sense that the world wasn’t as messes up as it was. 

“We should make hot cocoa,” Tommy said, a candy cane still sticking out of his mouth. The sweet was almost gone from how much the blond was chewing on the thing. He looked over at Tubbo. “Maybe Wil and Tech might want some two.” 

He nodded and the two went different ways outside of Tommy’s room; Tubbo going to ask the two twins what they saw to the hot drink while Tommy went to go see if his dad would help him boil some milk for the drink in question. 

Tubbo went to Wilbur’s room first, and the pale blond could hear the soft strumming of a guitar. It was most likely from the older teen playing said instrument. Knocking he heard the music stop, it was almost sad. He liked the music that was being played. 

“Come in?”

He opened the door, poking his head in.

The room was painted a dull yellow color, like when the sun was setting. There was sunlight coming out of the window, lighting up the room. Wilbur was sitting in the middle of the room, sat crisscross apple sauce with his guitar and songbook. 

Wilbur looked up at him, brown bangs falling into his left eye. "Hey Tubbo," he said, pushing up his glasses. "What you need?" 

"Tommy and I are planning to make hot cocoa," the blond explained, opening the door a little wider. He folded his hoodie covered arms over his chest. "Would you like some?"

The older teen smiled. "That sounds awesome." Wilbur placed his guitar onto his bed, his notebook was forgotten. "I would love some cocoa."

With a nod, Tubbo led Wilbur to go past him. "I'll go ask Techno if he wants some, you go ahead."

"You sure?" 

And at the nod the blond gave him, the musician made his way down the stair. 

Now it was time to grab the other twin. 

Techno door right across the hall from Wilbur's. 

It was covered in random little ornaments from a prank that Tommy and Wilbur did not long ago if Tubbo memory served him well. There were pink tinsel and golden orbs of plastic hanging on the door, along with some pink and red candy canes. 

The two brothers really were picking at the older, weren’t they? 

When he knocked, Tubbo got a deep “Come in!” from the other side. 

The room was clean, clear than either of his brothers. The room was, unlike his twin’s, a dark pink color, almost faded to red. The bed was covered in golden-colored and looked like a giant, roasted marshmallow.

Sitting at his desk, was Techno. His brown hair was tried up in a messy bun on his head, the bun a light pink color, from where he had dyed it the month before. 

Techno was sitting over two open books and had a notebook and pen resting on his lap. His glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose and had to take them off when he looked up at Tubbo. “What’s up kid?”

“Um, do you want some hot cocoa?”

The pink-haired teen shrugged, placing his notebook on top of his open books. He pushed back his wooden chair, causing a loud sound. It made Tubbo flinch. It hurt his ears.

“Then let’s get some cocoa then,” he stood, walking over to Tubbo. Techno wrapped his arm around the short teen shoulders and led him back down the hall, where the stairs to the ground floor were. 

Even halfway down, Tubbo could hear the sound of people bickering and the sound of something boiling. 

Standing around the kitchen island were Tommy, Wilbur, and their dad, Phil. the father was standing by the oven, keeping an eye on the boiling milk. While his two sons were fighting over a bowl of candy canes. 

“They should be in the cocoa, Toms.”

“No, that just makes it taste like peppermint chocolate.”

“But peppermint chocolate is good!”

Techno brought both him and Tubbo over to his brothers, coming to stand by his twin. It made him be stuck between the two tall 22 years olds, with Tommy in front of the three of them. Behind the tall blond was Phil, who had already pour the boiling milk into five mugs, before handing them to them all.

They all watched as Wilbur grabbed a candy cane from the bowl, took off the wrapping, and stuck it into his drink, mixing it. Both Tommy and Tubbo looked on with grossed out faces while Phil laughed, doing the same for his drink.

Tubbo half expected Techno to do the same, but the man just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. 

The mug felt warm in Tubbo’s hands, like when he would put them in front of a fireplace or a heater. It was that warm. It felt nice, to be truthful. And the liquid felt like a warm blanket had fallen over him.

It felt nice to be around a family this time of year, to feel warm around them and get to have these kinds of things with them. It was nice to feel like part of a family. 


	3. Fights & Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy got into a fight, and Techno throws some snowballs at his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Snow
> 
> Word Count: 1334
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy felt cold.

He was laying in an open, snow-covered field, looking up at the bright sky. It had been a long day, and Tommy was tired. He wanted to just sleep. To just fall into the world of sleep.

His book back was behind his head, acting as a pillow, as a wall between his blond hair and the cold ground. 

His face felt warm, probably from the fight he had gotten into that day. 

His nose felt hot, likely from the bloody nose he had. 

His right arm hurt, Tommy thought he might have broken it after a nasty fall he took during the fight. 

Tommy could hear footsteps, coming closers to him. Turning his head, he saw it was his brother. Techno brown hair was down, the ends faded pink. The man wore a red jacket, and the blond could see that the hood had fur lining, a puffy white color. There was even a golden-colored beanie sitting on his head, pressed down onto his head.

The man sat down beside him, sitting with his legs crossed. “What ya doing out here, kid?”

“Hiding from Dad.” His school had called their father, telling him that he had gotten into 

“He’s not mad at you, you know. Dad is a little worried since ya didn’t come home after school.”

Tommy went back to looked up at the sky. “I got into a fight with Vikk.”

Techno just tilted his head, silently asking for his brother to continue. 

“He was making fun of Spins, alright, so I had to do something.”

Spins were the stuffed bee that the blond had given his best friend almost 8 years ago, back when they were 6. It was his first Christmas with the Sleepy family and his best friend. And ever since, Tubbo had carried around that melon-sized bee for years. 

That day at school, like always, the 14-year-old had his bee sticking out of his backpack. It made Tommy laugh slightly at the sight of it, and teasing the shorter teen about it. It was all fun and games for them, Tommy and Tubbo had always joked about the stuffed animal. 

But Vikk took it way to far

They left their 6th-period class when the older teen attacked them. 

They were just minding their own business, trying to get to their next class. The hall was still full of kids trying to grab what they needed for their last class. Tommy could remember some people laughing, looking down at their phones, most likely thinking about what they were planning to do on the up and coming Christmas break.

Tubbo was walking on his left, and he could hear the boy talking about the notes he had taken from their history class, saying something about a big project that was due after the break, something about family trees. 

He looked down at his phone before realizing Tubbo wasn’t talking beside him, wasn’t chatting away about the project.

Turning around, Tommy saw one of the most popular kids in school. Vikk Star was the captain of the basketball team and was one of the tallest kids in school, plus he was almost famous. 

And there the teen was, holding Spins above his head, while Tubbo was trying to jump up and grab it. Vikk was laughing, and it was causing a crowd to form. The thought of getting to their last class was forgotten. 

Tommy had to push through the crowd, trying to make it to his friend. 

“Give it back!” the short 14-year-old said, still jumping and reaching up, trying to grab the stuffed bee. Vikk was tall, about a head taller than Tommy himself, almost standing as tall as the lockers. “That’s mine!”

Vikk let out a laugh, brown eyes smiling down at the Tubbo. “How about no?”

“Give him back the bee Vikk,” Tommy told him, coming to stand beside his friend, who stopped jumping when the taller blond joined him. “That isn’t your property, so give it back.”

The teen just laughed, and laughed, and laughed. 

It was starting to irritate Tommy. 

“Finders keepers, boys,” the food ball captain said. “Besides, why does a 9th grader still carry around a stuffed animal? Scared?”

No one spoke after that. They all knew, even the ones recording the event, that Tubbo was super attached to that bee, that he used it as a comfort blanket when things got too loud when classes got too much. Tubbo wasn’t scared, the bee was his coping object. 

No one messed with the bee unless they wanted to get hurt.

And, as his body went onto autopilot, Tommy took a step forward and throw a sharp right hook into Vikk’s nose. 

The teen dropped the bee, reaching up to hold his nose. Tubbo reacted fast, grabbing Spins and tucking the knitted plush under his chin. He looked smaller than he normally did. Tommy just was breathing heavily, holding his fist in his hand. 

And before a word could be spoken, Vikk let go of his nose. It wasn’t bleeding, that was something. It was at least bright red like he had to stand outside in the snow for an hour. The older teen then retaliated, throwing his own punch. Square into his nose.

Tommy could hear it crack. 

The force of the punch caused him to fall, and when he went to try and brace himself, his arm gave an even louder crack, and he fell into a lump on the floor. 

The bell rang, time for 7th period. 

The crowd dispersed, not wanting to be seen out of class. 

Tommy was just holding his arm, trying not to let tears fall from his face, feeling the warm blood that dripped his nose. He could feel Tubbo sitting down next to him, trying to console his friend, not knowing what to do. 

Usually, the teen wasn’t one to run from his fights or to let the other person have the last word. But for once, Tommy decided to run.

He grabbed his bag, Tommy picked himself up and bolted down the hall, and out of the school. 

And so here he was, lying in that field, his arm and face hurting. Techno beside him, not saying a word, listening as Tommy told him the story of what happened that day. The pink-haired teen was nodding along, listening. 

A snowball landed on the blond face, startling out of his story. 

It was from Techno, who was holding another in his hand. “You really should put some ice on that nose,” the man joked, a small grin forming on his face. A chuckle escaped him when he saw the look Tommy was giving him. “What are you going to do about it, kid?”

With his good hand, Tommy grabbed a handful of snow and throw it into his brother’s face. It landed with a soft  _ poof _ on his forehead, and his older brother dramatically, letting his legs fly up into the air before he fell into the white blanket of powder. 

The two fell into a fit of laugher, both covered in snow. 

Techno stood to his feet, brushing off the snow that had gathered on his coat. He then turned to his brother, reaching down to help him up. “Come on, let’s get dad to look at that nose. And your arm.”

The blond let out a groan before reaching up and grabbing the offered hand, letting himself be pulled up. His arm felt like it was trying to fall off, a spark of pain running through the limb.

Maybe he should really let his dad look at the injury.

Techno ruffled Tommy’s golden hair, before picking up the teen’s bag and throw it over his shoulder. “Let’s head home, kid.”

They left the open field, their footprints trailing after them. The little dents in the snow from where they had sat were still there, and if Tommy looked back, he would see it was slowly starting to snow again. 


	4. The throwing of the Wreaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil told his kids that whoever won a little game got to choose the movie for that night. It was a fun game of how many wreaths can someone get on their head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Wreaths
> 
> Word Count: 868
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ok, so the object of the same if to see how many wreaths you can throw onto your partner’s head,” Phil said, standing on the top step of the back porch, bundled up tightly in his green puffy jacket. “The winner at the end of two minutes gets to chose what Christmas movie we watch tonight.”

Standing in front of him, in their snow-covered garden, was his four sons. 

On was side was Tommy and Wilbur. 

His youngest son was dressed up in his puffed up, red jacket, his knitter white and red hat sitting on top of his curly blond hair. His oldest son wore his brown trench coat, over his yellow knitted sweater. Pushing down his brown bangs was his brown beanie. 

Between them was a basket full of green wreaths, each one having different colors mixed in. There was a little bit of snow just sitting near the top.

On the other side of them were Tubbo and Techno. 

The short blond was wrapped up in his own puffy green jacket, a red and green scarf around his neck. His hair falling into his forehead like a mop. Beside him was Phil’s second-oldest son, wrapped up in his dark red jacket, a golden-colored beanie sitting on top of his brown hair, which was fading to pink.

The two were getting ready to have wreaths thrown onto their heads, Tubbo looking more excited for this Techno did. The pink-haired teen actually looked half asleep, his eyes close to where he stood. He bet that if Wilbur hadn’t woken him up he would have stayed asleep for the rest of the day. The teen was never one to actually sleep when he was supposed to.

Phil brought up his phone, setting up a timer while the sound of his boys bickering and Techno grumpy sounds ringing in his ears. It made him smile, to hear the sound of his kids being kids. 

“You boys ready?” At their nod, he held his finger above the start button, watching as Wil and Tommy reached down to grab the first of the wreaths. “On your mark, get set, go!”

While the timer started, Phil watched as the wreaths got thrown into the air. 

Tommy flew right upon Tubbo’s head and fell over the boy's eyes. He pushed it off and waited for the next one to land. The two 10-year-olds were laughing at how he fell into the white snow, but what happened next just made them fall into a pit of laugher.

The wreath that Wilbur had thrown had made it to Techno, however, it had hit him in the chest. And since the pink-haired teen wasn’t expecting it, he fell backward, falling into the white snow around him. It was quite comical, with how he just flopped back like a sack of rice.

Wilbur was groaning into his gloved hand while the two youngest were cackling away, Tommy almost falling over from how hard he was laughing. 

Techno sat up and glared at his brothers. His hat was covered in snow. 

The father wished he could have recorded the moment, laughing into his hand. He even has to sit his phone down onto the porch railing to keep himself from dropping it. It was probably the highlight of the day/

And to make it better, Wilbur chosen then to try landing another wreath on his brother’s head. This time it made it and fell over his eyes. It reminded Phil of when Techno was younger and made a paper crown. That thing just sat on his nose, too big to rest on his head. 

Even Wil had joined in on the laughter, with Techno falling in with a few sleepy chuckles. 

A beeping sound rang out of the back yard. It was the timer. 

“Well, it looks like it’s a tie,” Tubbo spoke up, pointing to the wreath that laid on the ground. “We both had one wreath each, so who gets to chose the movie?”

Phil thought for a moment, before pulling a coin from his pocket. “We will heads or tails it,” the man said, resting the pieces of meta onto his thumb. “Techno, heads or tails?

“Tails.”

The coin was then flicked up into the air, before being it got caught in the blond man’s hand. He flipped it over onto the back of his other hand, before looking down at it. “Tails,” he told them. “Techno and Wilbur get to chose the movie.”

That cause Tommy to explode, claiming they should have won and that it was rigged. Wilbur throws his arm over his brother. And pushed down the hat, blocking out the ten-year-old blue eyes.

“Chill, Toms,” said the older teen. “Come on, we can get popcorn and stuff.”

Tubbo was trying to help the pink-haired teen, almost falling over in his efforts. With a laugh, Phil hurried off the porch and helped the short boy get his brother up. 

He ushered the boys to the house, watching as Tommy dragged Tubbo into their home. He should make some hot cocoa, to warm his kids up. And maybe put some coffee into Techno’s to wake his son up. 

“We’re watching Polar Expres.” 

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote a short one, holy cow-)
> 
> I didn't really know what I was doing for this one, and I really wanted to try my hand at them playing a game. Sorry that it's so short compared to other stuff I've written.   
> Hope y'all liked it


	5. Christmas Cards and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby Fundy makes a Christmas card for his uncle who is overseas at the moment since he might not make it in time for Christmas.
> 
> Techno reacts to the card from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another baby fungi fic with dad Wilbur. If I was smart, I would have not made this one-shot book into a book, and just had put it as separated one-shots, cause I need to let yall know I am planning on making more baby fundy fics. I have made a collection and everything. 
> 
> Day 5: Christmas Card
> 
> Word Count: 1148
> 
> Enjoy!

He was gone maybe an hour at the most, leaving his younger brother his friend in charge of his kid. And looking back he regrets letting Tommy and Tubbo watch Fundy. 

The living room was covered in paper, glitter, tinsel, and hard candy when Wilbur walked into the house. He could hear Christmas songs playing off of a phone laying on the arm of the couch, blasting throughout the house. It was almost enough to make the musician wish to plug his ears. 

Sitting down in front of the coffee table, all gathered around it, singing and laughing, was Tommy, Tubbo, and his son, Fundy. There was a pair of reindeer antlers on his son’s little redhead, matching the reindeer themed sweater he wore. 

Helping the boy pour glitter onto a piece of paper was Tubbo, the teen looking like his own pale blond hair has been dyed with the annoying crafting material. The green hoodie was covered in little flacks of cut-up crafting paper, and there was a paper flower sticking to the fabric. 

And across from them was Tommy, singing whatever song was blasting throw the house. His brother’s red long-sleeved shirt was covered in random stickers, ranging from Christmas ones to random flowers and animals. 

Wilbur picked up the phone, and pressed the paused button, causing the house to quiet down. The only sound was left was Tommy singing. When he noticed the music had stopped, the blond looked up at his older brother.

“What on earth is going on?”

His son seemed to light up when he saw that Wilbur was there, bolting up from his place on the floor and went to toddled his way over to him. The boy was only three, and he was already almost to his hip.   
The boy looked up at him with big brown eyes. “We’re making Christmas cards for Ucle Techo,” the boy said, forgetting to pronounce the ‘n’ in the words. Fundy grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the coffee table. “Come look, come look!”

Scattered around the table, mixed in with the glitter and scraps of paper, was a large collage of a Christmas card. It was colored a blend of green, red, and of course, little splashes of pink. 

“That looks so cool, buddy,” the young father said, sitting on the couch, watching as his son sat back next to Tubbo. “How long have you guys been working on this?” 

His little brother shrugged, pulling a sticker off his check. “Maybe about twenty minutes after you left?” Tommy looked over at his friend and nephew, watching as the two put a few more stickers on the card. “We had to have Fundy doing something, and Tubbo brought up the idea of doing some Christmas crafts and, well, this mess happened.”

“This isn’t that much of a mess, Tommy,” the pale blond told his friend, looking up from putting a wreath sticker on the card. “It’s a creative masterpiece.”

The so-called “creative masterpiece” was starting to spill over onto the floor. It was a complete mess, and the rug was covered in red and white glitter. That would be a pain to clean up later. 

Wilbur could see how happy his son was, doing the craft and hanging out with the two teens. He had never seen Fundy so excited to do anything, besides playing with his fox plushie or hung out with his friends from school. 

“Well, whenever you boys finish, I will help you send it over to Techno,” he said, smiling when he saw the wide-eyed look on his son’s face. “I’ll go get an envelope and you three start cleaning up, ok?”

The three nodded and got to work cleaning up the coffee table. His dad was gonna have Wilbur’s head for letting them use glitter, but what could he do? 

They had the card in the envelope and ready to be shipped off by the time Phil got home, and boy did he look mad that the rug was covered in the annoying crafting material. But he was mostly mad that both Tubbo and Fundy’s hair was covered in glitter, and it was still falling out onto the floor as the two made their way around the house. 

It was enough to see both Tommy and Wilbur into a fit of hysterics.

  
  
  


In a few countries over, about a week or so later, a military camp was set up. 

It was full of men and women, either watching the border around them or was dealing with other stuff.

There was a group of men just hanging around a wooden table, playing a game of cards a small pile of random candies. 

One of these men wore a pink colored bandana over his brown hair, his brown eyes staring at his friends. A small grin was on his face, waiting for the others to give in.  
“I give up.” Said two of the men, before placing their cards down. Another stared at his cards for a moment or two more before huffed, putting his cards down. 

The pink bandana-wearing man laughed, placing down his cards, before reaching out to grab the small stack. The other three men let out small chuckles at their friend. 

“Hey Tech,” said a voice from behind them. Looking back he saw it was a tall man, blond hair shinning in the bright sunlight. In his hand was a white envelope, and the man in question’s name was written in a cruise handwriting. “You got a letter.”  
Techno, the bandana-wearing man, raised an eyebrow at that. He took the letter, looking over the white envelope with a curious look. He saw it had a return address for his dad’s house, which confused him. His father never sent letters, not unless it was something important; like Tommy making it into the school business club or photos that Wilbur wanted him to see of Fundy.

Opening the envelope, a puff of glitter almost exploded into his face. There was a laugh that escaped the people around him, and even he had to chuckle. Pulling out the paper, he unfolded the letter.

Turns out it wasn’t a letter.

It was a picture, and he smiled at the sight of it. 

It was a child drawing, like the ones he would see his little brother make when they were all younger. He could see a figure with pink hair, one with brown hair, three with blond hair, and one with bright red hair. They were all holding hands, and there were stickers all around them, and tons of glitter. It was very Christmas themed, and it made Techno let out his laugh.

At least his family hadn’t forgotten him during the holiday season.

And at the bottom of the paper, under where the six figures were something that put a smile on his face.  
“Merry Christmas Uncle Techno!” 


	6. Movies and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleepy family watches a Hallmark movie, Tommy doesn't want to watch the movie, and he causes some chaos instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Hallmark Movies 
> 
> Word Count: 748
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Short one cause i was litterly asleep half the day, and had to restart. Hope yall like it)

Movie night always seemed like a recipe for chaos in the Sleepy Household. 

It was Techno Turn to chose the movie, and for some reason, he had chosen a Hallmark Christmas Movie. 

Well, the thing was, Hallmark movies are known for being very sappy and always having a happy need. This wasn’t an action film, full of heroes saving the day; it was full of regular people just trying to find love or enjoy time with their family. 

Tommy wasn’t the biggest fan of Hallmark movies for one reason. 

He loved to watch a lot of the Marvel films and action-packed ones, the one where the hero always seemed to come on top at the end of the day. The one where if the hero lost everything in the end, they would come back even stronger in the next film. 

And Hallmark never seemed to have that, if you asked the teen.

“It’s so sappy, can’t we watch that new mutant movie,” Tommy groan out. He was sitting upside down on the couch, his legs thrown over the back of the seat. Blond hair was almost touching the floor. “Or a Disney movie for all I care.”

Next to him, who was actually sitting upright, was Techno. He held a remote in his hand, and he flick throw channel after channel. His other hand was running throw his long, pink hair. Tommy could still see a little bit of brown at the roots. “Your just mad cause Hallmark movies are great, and you just don’t wanna admit it.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, before moving to sit up normally. “No, I'm not. Hallmark is a bunch of crap.”

“Tommy, stop judging your brother on what movie he wanted to watch,” said a voice from behind him. Looking up, the blond could see it was his father carrying two bowls. “As much as Hallmark movies are a pain to watch, It’s what he wanted to watch, son.”

Wilbur then flopped onto the couch, bumping his shoulder with his little brother’s. “Hey, at least we can eat popcorn.”

By the time that Phil had set the two bowls onto the coffee table and Techno seemed content on what sappy Christmas movie they were gonna watch, Tommy decided he was just gonna make fun of it until it was over. Or he got sent to his room for the rest of the night, either worked. Anything to get rid of the lovey-dovey crap on the tv. 

It was some movie about a single mom trying to help this guy and they end up falling in love before. The man has to leave the country for work and the woman confesses she loved him, and other crap. Tommy tuned it out after the woman and her kid talked about love and all that BS. 

At one point, he got so bored, that he just chucked a handful of popcorn at the screen. Tommy had thrown a small handful at Techno, which made a gasp escape Wilbur, try to hold in his sniggers. 

The Pink haired man had just blinked for a second, before reaching into the bowl in front of him and throw the handful into his little brother’s face.

That’s when everything exploded. The War of Popcorn had started.

It turned into everyone throwing popcorn at each other. Even their dad joined in, laughing along. It was plain chaos, their movie forgotten.

Wilbur had grabbed two hand fulls off the floor, and hid behind the couch, throwing a few at a time at whoever was closes to him. 

For Techno, it really was war. He even tackled Tommy when the blond had grabbed a whole bowl, trying to get the popcorn from him. The pink-haired man was able to get the bowl away from the teen but not before half of its contents were already on the floor. 

And through it all, the sound of Phil’s laughter filled the home. 

There was the popcorn that covered the floor, and someone’s drink had split at some point. And the boys laughing, and joking filled the air. It was nice.

Now, this was the spirit of the holiday, Tommy thought, as he dodged a handful of popcorn getting thrown his way. Not watching some dumb movie, just hanging out with his family, and having fun. 

The sound of the movie faded as the small family just had fun, throwing popcorn every which way. 

This was what Christmas was all about. Family and being together. 


	7. Lights and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes his boys to go see the lights at Six Flags and thought he had lost Tommy at one point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Lights
> 
> Word Count: 846
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (I wrote most of this while being very sleepy on cold meds, so Yay for that. I have memories of my almost getting lost at six flags once, so there is this.)

Going to Six Flags was a new thing for the small family. 

It was decided the day before that they would all get into the car and drive over to the theme park to spend the night looking at the amazing lights, enjoy a few rides, and eat some junk food.

All his boys were bundled up in their warmest clothes.

His youngest son, Tommy, wore a puffy red jacket, and his little white and red knitted hat on his head of curly blond hair. His face was starting to turn a light pink color from the cold. The small six-year-old was almost wadding from how many layers he wore, and it made the young father laugh.

Then there was his second-oldest son, bundled up in his own red jacket. It wasn’t as puffy as the younger one but was a darker red color. The hood had a faux fur lining, colored a pinkish white color. The tips of the ten-year-olds brown hair were dyed pink, fading in the dark brown locks. A golden-colored beanie with a few pins sat on the locks. 

And his oldest son, Wilbur was wrapped up in his brown trench coat like jacket. He wore a thick yellow sweater under his brown coat. And he wore a black beanie on his head. The thirteen-year-old was as tall as Phil was, and it made 

Phil had played for them to get in when he felt Techno pull on his shirt sleeve. Looking down, he saw that the small boy looked uncomfortable. The man didn’t blame him, they were in a new place full of new people. It was definitely something to worry about. 

“I know buddy, it’s loud,” he said, pulling him close. It was freezing, and the area was covered in a light layer of snow. And there were so many people walking around, talking and laughing, and somewhere even singing along to whatever song was playing over the speakers. “Don’t worry, we’ll find somewhere quiet in a bit, so we can all calm down some, ok?”

He then felt another hand grab his left hand, and start to pull him along. It was Wilbur with an excited Tommy. The two were thrilled when Phil told them that they would be going to the theme park that night, to see some lights and enjoy some rides. They were most excited about the rides. 

Phil grabbed Tommy’s hand and made sure that Techno was still next to him, before following after his oldest son. He was glad he had made sure each of the boys was all bundled up in their winter gear, or else they would all be freezing. 

They moved through the crowd, and Phil had to keep a close eye on Wilbur since he almost lost sight of him once. 

The Christmas lights were bright in the dying light of the day. Lights from the light polls stuck out like a sore thumb, as holiday songs played in the air. Phil could see all the rides going back and forth in the air.

Halfway through a tunnel filled with lights, and hanging blinking ones and others that made the area filled like it was really was Christmas.

“Ok boys, what do you want to do first?” He asked, before looking down at the kids. Phil saw both Wilbur and Techno beside him, but no Wilbur to be seen. “Tommy? Wilbur, where are you?”

Panic set in.

Did someone grab him when he wasn’t looking? Did the kid wander off to the bathrooms? Was he all the way on the other side of the park by now? Oh God, he could be on the other side of the park by now.

All the lights turned into a large blur as he turned around quickly to look for the boy. Phil felt like his chest was being sat on. His lungs were working. 

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. “Dad?”

It was Wilbur, still dressed in his red jacket and his red and white hat. They had moved over to a bench, Techno and Wilbur sitting beside him, while his youngest son stood in front of him. 

Ok, breath, Tommy is ok. He’s not on the other side of the park. He isn’t missing. He hadn’t been kidnapped. We are all good. 

“Oh god, Toms, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Phil told him, bringing the boy into a hug. The world had stopped being a blur, the lights have gone back to being in focus, and he felt like he could breathe. “Never leave us ok? I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you.” 

His son nodded, hugging him back. The other two joined in, glad their father was calming down. They sat for a while, just hugging and enjoying the lights of the tunnel-like structure. It was a beautiful sight, and Phil was glad he got to show his kids this. 

“Come on,” he said, picking up Tommy stood up. The man turned to his oldest two. “Let’s go ride some rides, you lot.”


	8. Parties and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur drags Techno to a party, and Techno hangs out with a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Parties 
> 
> Word Count: 996
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything was so loud. So so loud. It was like the voices didn’t want to shut up. 

The pink-haired man could see hear the festive music, mixing with the voices of his friends and family. Could hear people laughing and smiling and dancing.

Why did he come to this party again?

His brother had dragged him out of bed that afternoon, saying something about Niki and Eret throwing a party at someone’s house. A Christmas party, Wilbur had told, just with a few friends. 

A few friends turned out to be half the school. 

He was standing in the kitchen, a speaker blasting in his ear on the counter. He could see people dancing in the living room, but all the sounds of their laughter were being muffed by the air that seemed to be filling his ears. 

Why did it have to be so loud?

Techno held a cup of punch in his hands, staring down at the red liquid in the solo cup. It was moving slightly from the shaky grip he had on the cup. 

He was sure if anyone saw him, standing there in his pink sweater, his hair just hanging around his shoulders like a mop. His brown eyes were bouncing from object to object, trying to steady his breathing. 

The teen really didn’t want to have a breakdown in the middle of someone’s house. 

Techno wished he was back in his sleeping clothes, with the book he was reading, and a cup of his dad’s hot cocoa. Maybe even a sugar cookie or two. Not standing at some party, where he wish he could just leave. 

But he didn’t have his driver's license, and Wilbur was nowhere to be seen to drive him home. 

He grabbed a cookie off of a tray and started to nibble on it when a short teen walked in. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with two blond locks framing her face. She was wrapped up in a purple and white sweater, a pair of round glasses on her face. 

“Hello Techno,” her voice was soft, and he could barely hear her over the loud music. “How are you doing?” 

He shrugged, brushing away a few crumbs that had fallen onto his sweater. “Fine, I guess,” his monotone voice broke out over the noise around him. Techno pushed a strand of pink hair that fell into his face, he really should have tied it back. Maybe should have had Wil braid, he thought. “What you doing in here? Don’t you got a party to host?”

She shook her head, walking over and grabbing a snowman themed cookie. “This is Eret’s party, not mine.” Niki looked up at him. “Why are you hiding out in the kitchen?”

“I didn’t wanna come to this thing,” the teen confused. “Wil dragged me along, said he needed me to come so could convince dad to let us out of the house.”

“Shouldn’t you be hanging out with Wilbur?”

“No, because I saw that you seem kinda out of it,” her voice was filled with concern, he realized. “I know you're not good with crowds, I've seen you at football games, Techno. You really need to stop letting Wil bring you into these kinds of things. I know you don’t like being social.”

He shrugged, looking back down at his cup of punch. “Wilbur is social, I’m not. Tommy is more social than me,” Techno told her. “Dad thought I wanted to get out of the house, so he let us go.”

They fell into silence after that, before Niki seemed to light up a little. “I have an idea,” she said, placing her half-eaten cookie onto the counter before grabbing onto Techno’s arm. “Let’s go see my cats, they don’t like the loud noise either.”

He was then led throw the house, up the stairs before the two reached a small little den-like area. It was somewhat closed off but Techno could see a cat just hanging around the couch, dozing on a few of the Christmas themed pillows. 

“This is Zuko,” she said, picking up the cat before placing him into Techno’s arms, being mindful of the drink he still held. “I got him for my birthday.”

Techno nodded, sitting down on the couch, and just started to pet the cat. The noise from downstairs wasn’t as loud as in the den. It was peaceful, and not noisy. 

“I need to go find Wil and Eret,” Niki told him, slipping away silently way while he continued to pet the cat. 

Not long later, Wilbur started looking for his younger brother. It was already 11 pm, and Dad said they needed to get home before midnight. Now the hard part of finding the teen. It shouldn’t be too hard, considering the fifteen-year-old had pink hair and was very tall, almost as tall as Wilbur. He would be easy to spot in a crowd. 

But the thing was, Techno was nowhere to be seen.

He searched the whole first floor before someone said they thought he had seen someone with pink hair head up the stairs. Wilbur wondered why his brother would be upstairs, he wasn’t known for wandering around other people’s houses. 

Wilbur almost burst out laughing when he found Techno.

His brother was asleep on the couch, hair going off in every direction. And laying on his chest was a cat, also asleep. The furball looked comfy in Techno’s pink sweater. 

“Techno, bro, time to get up,” he said, shaking his brother's shoulder. “We need to head home.”

“Imma tried thought,” the fifteen-year-old said, sitting up. The cat hopped down and walked away from the two brothers. “Can’t I sleep some more?”

Wilbur laughed and ruffed his hair. “You can sleep in the car.”

“Okie dokie.”

The brown-haired teen let out a small chuckle before wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder. “Come on, let’s head home.” 


	9. Gingerbread Cookies and Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil bakes some cookies for his family to decorate, things turn into a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Gingerbread
> 
> Word Count: 841
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Shhhh, I know this is three hours late, blame school...)

Phil didn’t think this was how the night would go. 

He had been baking cookies all day, most just mixing, baking, and more baking. Not to mention trying to make the frosting. That was a pain in the backside. 

The boys had spent the whole day up in their rooms, only coming down sometimes to grab something to eat or see what their father was doing. He would always chase them out when they asked, saying it was a surprise for later. 

And now the cookies were all done, sitting on the table. Around the tray were a few bowls of different colored icings, ranging from green to red to pink to yellow. There were even a few shakers filled with colorful sprinkles, a few glittering under the hanging light above the table. 

It was all set up, now to let the gremlins at them.

“Boys! Can you three come down here please?”

The sound of three sets of footsteps running down the stairs reached his ears, and Phil let out a laugh. 

The first one to enter the kitchen was his second-oldest son, who was trying to tie his hair up in a bun. The pink-tipped brown hair was falling all over, as the twelve-year-old struggled to get it all up. Techno was wearing a pink sweater, one of his sleeping shirts. 

Right behind Techno was Tommy, who was stumbling into the room, having been pushed in by Wilbur. The blond was wearing his familiar red and white shirt, this one being a long sleeve. Phil could see a green bandana wrapped around his next, and he had to guess it was from Tubbo, Tommy’s best friend. 

In stepped Wilbur, the other half of his twin sons. The boy had short hair than Techno but was still colored a dark brown, falling to rest over his left eye. He was wearing his normal yellow sweater, a pair of headphones hanging around his neck.

“What’s you, dad?” Wilbur asked, fiddling with the cord of his headphones. His brown eyes landed on the table full of cookies and stuff. “What on earth?”

He throws an arm over the twelve-year-old shoulder, smiling. “How would you three like to help me decorate some cookies?” 

Tommy starting jumping up and down, the 6-year-old was grinning. “Can we dad? Can we?”

“If you all want to that is,” Phil said, letting the blond boy run over to the table. He turned to the two oldest. “You don’t have you unless you want to, boys. It’s just something fun that I thought we could do together.”

“Do we get to eat them afterward?” Techno asked, watching Phil nod. The pink-haired boy shrugged. “Then why not?”

“Wil?”

“I don’t know,” he said, watching as his brothers all sat at the table. Tommy was looking up at him with wide blue eyes, silently asking for the teen to come to join them. “Alright, whatever, I’ll join in.” 

Phil smiled, leading the boy over to the table. He sat between Techno and Tommy, watching as Wil sat himself down beside his two brothers. The father then gave the blond boy beside him a cookie while the twins grabbed their own. 

They worked on decorating the cookies in silence before Techno suddenly stopped. The pinked haired boy looked right at his twin before throwing a red iced cookie right into Wilbur's face. 

Phil had to muffle his snort, while Tommy let out his a cackling laugh. The brown-haired boy then chucked the cookie right at the youngest, hitting Tommy in the side of his face, mixing in his blond hair, staining it red.

The blond boy then stuck his hand into a bowl of blue frosting and chucked it at Techno. The sugar stuffy landing right into the teen’s hair. 

The father couldn't help hackling at that, giving up on trying to muffle them and just laughing his head off. He watched as Techno reached up and grabbed the frosting, he looked down at the blue goop. Techno then chunked it over at his dad, hit him in the face.

The room feels into silence. Techno had just gotten icing onto their dad.

Phil picked up one of the many things of sprinkles and poured it on top of the pink-haired boy’s head. 

The room exploded into laughter and cookies and frosting went flying around the room. It was complete chaos. Cookies and frosting flew into the air, hand fulls of sprinkles flying into the air.

It was fun if you ask Phil after it was all said and done. After the four of them cleaned up the dining room, it was just the small family cleaning up the mess of sugar they made. Phil wished he had taken a few photos to remember the day. His sons were all tried after their little food fight, and after they had all had their showers and had at least one of the surviving cookies, the trio of boys were tucked into bed. 

He was definitely making this a yearly tradition, he thought.


	10. Lamps and List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil makes sure his kids understand that a lamp can be replaced, his boys, however? Nothing could replace his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Naughty or nice
> 
> Word Count: 1081
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (shhh, it's late I know. Only like 30 minutes late tho so-)

The day had started as a normal day in the Sleepy household, the family was awake and moving around the house, doing their own thing. The boys were in their rooms, doing their things while Phil stayed downstairs.

He was working on a few things from work, trying to get it done before his boss called him and told him it was due. It was a peaceful day if Phil had to say. With the kids on their Christmas break and Phil taking the rest of the year off, it was strange to hear such a quiet house.

Then he heard something break upstairs. 

_ Ah _ , he thought, standing to his feet. _ There’s the noise.  _

He placed his laptop onto the coffee table, standing up. The man could hear the could of hurried footsteps, all trying to quickly move about. The blond raised an eyebrow before heading to the stairs. 

“Boys?” He looked up the stairs, hearing the sounds stop.  _ What on earth was going up there? _ “Is everything alright up there?” 

A new noise filled the silence, and Phil was starting to worry. “Everything is fine dad!” It was Wilbur, calling down at him. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Phil knew when his sons were lying, it was a habit he had picked up thanks to the past five years being a dad. He had a feeling he should see what his sons were hiding since that crash sound was quite loud. 

Slowly he started heading up the stairs, where he could hear the whispering voices of his three young sons. 

The father could see the door of his second-oldest son’s room, seeing a light shining from the open door. When he was standing in front of the room, Phil took in the sight of the room, plus the boys.

The room was painted a dark pink color, almost a reddish shade. There was a desk shoved into one wall, covered in books and papers, a few pencils and pens scattered around. There was a lamp laying on the floor of the room, next to the desk. Broken into shards. 

On the other side of the room was a bed pushed under the window, where the boys sat. Phil looked over the three trying to figure out what they were doing. 

“Dude, stop moving, let me look at it,” Wilbur muttered, holding Techno’s arm in his hand. The tall brunet was wearing a t-shirt for once, seeming to have forgotten about his normal yellow sweater. A first aid kit was sitting on top of his jeans. “Just let me see how bad it is.”

Sitting in front of Wilbur was Techno, the pink-haired boy pushing up his glasses as his older brother poked at his arm. Phil could see him flinch, and try and pull away. Techno was wearing a pink sweater, the right sleeve having been rolled up to his elbow. Phil could see a few cuts on the arm, and the father grew worried for the twelve-year-old. 

Techno shook his head, his messy bun on top of his head losing a few strands from the motion. “No, cause your gonna make it hurt more, Wil.”

“Wilby not gonna hurt you Tech,” said the small blond sitting on the other side of Techno. Tommy was still in PJs from the night before, hair a mess. The six-year-old probably hadn’t thought about getting changed, probably playing a video game back in his room before all this happened. “He just wanna help.”

Phil took a step into the room, knocking on the door lightly. “What are you three up to?” 

All three of them quickly looked up at him, eyes going wide when they saw him enter. Techno pulled his arm behind his back, brown eyes wide up at Phil. 

“Hi Dad,” Tommy said, waving at him, giving a toothy grin. “We’re taking care of Tech.”

Wilbur reached over his pink-haired boy to lightly hit the youngest shoulder, hushing his brother. The older teen looked over at Phil, giving a smile. “Dad, we’re just playing around,” he told him, patting Techno on the shoulder. “Nothing to worry about.”  
“And I don’t need to worry about that broken lamp?” Phil asked, crossing his arms. “Or the fact your brother is bleeding?” 

The fifteen-year-old didn’t know what to say, glancing over at his brothers. Techno shifted in his spot before putting his wounded arm out from behind his back and into his lap. “I broke the lamp,” he muttered, not looking up at Phil. “Please don’t tell Santa to put me on his naughty list. I didn’t mean to break the lamp, I promise.”

Phil raised an eyebrow at that. He had thought that Techno had stopped believing in Santa years ago. The man smiled slightly before heading over to the three, kneeling in front of them. “Techno, I’m not mad,” he said, before grabbing the first aid kit in Wil’s lap. “The lamp can be replaced. You on the other hand cannot. Let me take a look at your arm ok? And would you mind telling me what happened?”

As he tended to Techno’s arm, the boy went on to explain what happened, with little details here and there coming from his brothers. His son was working on a project when he dropped a pen, and reacted quickly, knocking himself and the lamp over in the progress. They both had crashed into the ground, the lamp breaking, and the glass shards had cut up Techno’s arm. 

When he was down wrapping his son’s arm up, Phil smile at his kids. “You’re not going to be on Santa’s naughty list just because of accidentally knocking over a lamp, Tech,” he told him, before looking at all three of them. “As I said before, it can be replaced. You can’t. None of you could ever be replaced, you understand me?

A chorus of “Yes Dad” rang out after that and Phil opened his arms. Tommy was the first one to jump in for a hug before Wilbur dragged Techno in. The father was glad his kids were alright, and that no one was seriously hurt. 

“Come on, let’s go get some hot cocoa and I’ll clean up that lamp later, alright?” 

The three nodded, and hurried out of the room, being mindful of the broken lamp and glass on the floor. The promise of the hot drink took their minds off of the event that happened, and let the family fall back into a familiar air.


	11. Ornaments and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tubbo decorate a Christmas tree, a few tears, and cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Ornaments and Decoration
> 
> Word Count: 773
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is the last box and then we’ll start hanging them up, I promise,” said a laughing voice, 

“But Dwrem you said that bout the last one.”

“I mean it this time, Tubbo.”

A small boy in an oversized green sweater huffed, crossing his arms as he watched a tall teen carry a large box into the living room. The boy was sitting up on the couch, watching as the blond teen placed a colorful box onto the coffee table. 

The teen looked up at the boy, smiling at him. “Come on, we got a tree to decorate.”

Tubbo hops off of the couch, hurrying over as Dream opened the box. The small blond boy helped Dream pull out a long strand of silver tinsel, a few ornaments coming up along with it. The kid watched as the teen wrapped the tinsel around his neck like a scarf, striking a pose. 

“Do I look pretty?” he grinned at the laugh that escaped Tubbo, wrapping the other end around the kid. The two ended up in a pile of laughter and giggles. Dream wiped a few stray tears that had fallen thanks to how hard he was laughing. “You wanna help me wrap the tree with this stuff?”

The boy nodded, jumping up and down before grabbing his end of the tinsel and running over to the other side of the living room, where a tall green tree stood. It was bare at the moment, with no ornaments or a star on top. Just a tree in the middle of their living room. He pushed back his blond hair and tried pulling his brother long. “Come on, come on.”

Dream laughed and followed. He held one end to the top of the tree, looking down at Tubbo. “Start going around, I’ll make sure it doesn't fall off.”

He nodded and started making his way around the tree. Tubbo slowly gained speed as he went around and around the tree. By the time he had finished, Tubbo was so dizzy the blond had fallen onto his butt. 

“You good, Tubs?” The dream helped him to his feet, watching as the six-year-old slight wobble on his feet. 

The boy nodded, pushing back his bangs, and smiled up at his brother. “I’m all good,” he looked up at the tree, seeing how it was all wrapped up with the tinsel. It was pretty but was missing something. Tubbo looked up at Dream. “Can we put the ornaments on now?”

Dream smiled at him, ruffling his hair. “Sure, why don’t you go get one and we can get started.”

The blond nodded, and hurried back over to the box, pulling out ornament after ornament, handing them to his brother as he did so. At one point, Tubbo looked up and laughed. Dream had his arms full of plastic and old crafts for the tree. 

One fell to the floor, breaking in two. 

That made Tubbo stop laughing.

Dream saw the look on his little brother’s face, and put the ornaments onto the couch, and kneeled to the blond’s level. “Hey it’s just an ornament, we can get more later.”

The kid sniffed, rubbing at his nose. “But it’s the one Tommy made for me, we had matching one that we made each other,” he told him, looking down at the now broken, red-stained plastic. It was a red reindeer or was. A red fuzzy ball had rolled, stopping when it hit Dream’s foot. “I made him a snowman and he made me a reindeer.”

“It’s just a little messed up, I’m sure we can fix it in a little while, alright Tubs?” he asked, pulling his brother into a side hug before picking up the pieces and placing them onto the coffee table and turning to his brother. “In the meantime, while don't we finish up the tree?”

His brother nodded, and wiped away a tear that was running down his face, and smiled slightly. The two get to work on putting up the decorations.

The small boy dug through the box and pulled out a silver-colored star, and looked up at Dream. “Can I put the star on top?”

Dream nodded, before lifting his brother. The blond giggled, not used to being so high off the ground. He placed the star on top of the tall evergreen tree. When he was done, Dream pulled him into a hug, Tubbo laughing. 

The tree was all decorated, with all the ornaments and tinsel all done. It looked pretty, their hard work standing before then. Dream ruffled his brother’s hair as they looked up at their hard work. 

“Cookies?”

“Cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't mind this being late, got distracted halfway through writing...
> 
> Gonna try and get at least three done this weekend, but only if I have time and don't gonna drive anywhere. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed this! This has been fun so far, and we got 13 more of these to go!


	12. SMP Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt worries about what he could get for Quackity for a Secret Santa gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Secret Santa
> 
> Word Count: 1326
> 
> Enjoy!

When Niki had brought up the idea of a Secret Santa, Schlatt thought the woman was crazy. And the person he had gotten to give a gift to was even crazier. 

The people of the SMP had gathered around L’Mantree, where Niki had set up, with the help of Fundy and Eret, a box full of slips of paper with people names. 

“Ok, there are only two rules for Secret Santa,” Niki said, quieting down the group. Everyone looked over at her, trying to listen to her words. “One, don’t tell the person you get that you got them, and two, it’s ok to ask for help. Ask someone who might know more about what to get the person.”

Schlatt was standing near the back, trying not to be seen. Wilbur and Quackity had dragged him to this thing, telling him it would be good for him to get to know more of the people of the SMP. It would be fun, they told him. 

He scratched at the back of one of his horns, watching as Tommy went up to the box and pulled out a name. Tubbo following after him, and then Wilbur, Techno, and all the others. By the time that they had all grabbed a name, Schlatt was the only one to have not yet grabbed a name. 

Wilbur gently light hit his shoulder, pushing the ram hybrid forward. With a huff, Schlatt walked towards the box, about ready to just leave at this point. This was all stupid if you asked him. 

Reaching his hand into the box, he felt around for a minute to see if he could grab the slip of paper. When he finally grabbed one, he realized it had to be the last one. Pulling it out, he looked down at the neat handwriting that Niki had most likely written. 

_ ‘Quackity’ _ was written, and Schlatt let out a sigh.

He looked over at Wilbur, who was smiling at him before turning to look at his two brothers. The hybrid looked over the rest of the crowd, who seemed to be talking excitedly about this whole Secret Santa crap. It almost gave him a headache from trying to listen to them all. 

“We will give out our Secret Santa gifts on Christmas Eve,” Niki told them when the group had quieted down some. “Remember, don’t tell the person you got who you have, alright? And have fun, this is supposed to be something that is just for fun. So please don’t stress.”

Stress? Schlatt was already stressing about finding Wilbur and Connor a present. This just added to the list. He would get Quackity a gift later, he had other things to think about.

It wasn’t until the day before Christmas Eve that Schlatt remembered about the Secret Santa thing, and he panicked. Of course, he would forget and now have to deal with getting a gift last minute. When did he not have to work things out last minute?

He had run over to Wilbur’s place. Maybe he could help him find a gift for the young man or at least something. 

“Wil!” he called out, walking into the man’s base. It had been decorated for the holiday, with a few paper streamers hanging from the ceiling. “You here?”

The musician stuck his head out from a door, looking at the ram hybrid with a raised eyebrow. “What you need, Schlatt?”

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“Getting Quackity a present?”

“You still haven’t gotten him a gift?” his friend asked, laughing as he came to stand in front of him. Wilbur was wearing his yellow sweater, and a red beanie hanging off the back of his head. The hybrid could see that he was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, which looked worn from all the guitar playing he had been doing. “Shouldn’t you have gotten on for him, like, last week?”

Schlatt crossed his arm, shifting in his stance. “I was busy.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Well, what do you think you should get the guy? Some guitar picks? Some replacement guitar strings.”

“That sounds like stuff that you might like, but I don’t know about him,” the man told him, sighing. “He never really told me about anything he might like unless you count cooking. Heard he was pretty good at that. I think.”

His friend shrugged. “Then get him a cookbook or something.”

“But he doesn’t seem like the guy that would cook.”

“His name is quackity, get him something duck-related.”

That caught Schlatt’s attention. He hadn’t really thought about it like that, that the young man had did have a name related to the water bird. Maybe he should get the guy something duck-related like Wilbur said. Quackity might actually like something duck themed gift. Maybe a shirt or something?

“Thanks, Wil,” he said, patting his shoulder before heading out. He had a gift to get. “See you tomorrow at the party!”

He was running off before Wilbur could say a word, just staring where his friend once stood.

It was the day of the party, Christmas Eve. And the community house was abuzz with excitement. Schlatt could see Tommy and Tubbo chasing each other around the middle staircase, almost tripping Niki as she was putting food out on a table. 

If he looked around the room, he could see most of the people of the SMP had shown up. He had to laugh when he saw Wilbur dragging Techno inside, wearing a pink and red Christmas sweater. The ram hybrid had to laugh when he saw that the two bothers were fighting over a pair of reindeer antlers, and it seems like the pig hybrid was winning. 

Wilbur looked grumpy when he had the headband on top of his head, and he gave off that death stare of his when he saw the ram hybrid was laughing at him. It made him laugh even harder, that look never worked on him. 

“Everyone!” Niki called, causing the group to look over at her. She was standing in front of a table full of neatly, and not so neatly, wrapped presents. It was a pile of different sizes, from small to big. Schlatt could see a small present she had “It’s time to hand out presents. I will pull a name out of my bag and when your name is called, come up here, and find the gift with your name on it.”

One by one, names were called up, and one by one, everyone got their gift. 

Schlatt watched Techno go up and pull a red and green wrapped present up. It turned out it was from Tubbo, the boy had made the pig hybrid a loaf of honey lemon bread. The short teen looked a little uncomfortable when the other man opened his gift. Techno had ruffed the teen’s hair and thanked him. It turned out that Techno has also gotten Tubbo, having gifted the boy a new knife, saying “Don’t back down from a fight, bee boy.”

When it was time for Quackity to open his gift, Schlatt started to worry that the guy wouldn’t like the present that Schlatt had gotten him. It was very last minute, he had to admit. It was a simple sweater, one that had a cartoon duck on the front of the shirt. 

“I hope you like it,” he said, rubbing the back of his horn again. “I didn’t know what to get you so I just got you a sweater.”

The young man smiled. “Thanks, Schlatt!”

Schlatt smiled slightly, thanking Tommy when he had gotten his gifted, a new sweater that looked to have been made by more than one person. He liked it. 

The party was full of people thanking others for gifts and partying away. It was fun, and he thought it was the most fun he had all year. 

Being surrounded by all the people he knew, and cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, while writing this, when I labeled my google doc as "Secret Santaant"


	13. Reindeer Headbands, Sweaters, and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wanted to spend the day doing what he wanted to do, his family has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Reindeer
> 
> Word Count: 648
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wilbur, I hate you.”

“I’m your twin, you can’t hate me.” 

“Then why did you make me wear this stupid headband?”

“Cause it looks cute on you.”

Techno crossed his arms, glaring at his brother. They were standing in the middle of the pink-haired man base, where the musician was putting up stuff for the Christmas season around the base. The two had even dragged a tree into the place, filling the place with the oversized evergreen tree. 

And his brother had forced him to wear a stupid sweater and a pair of reindeer antlers on his head. They were matching now, with the antlers and sweaters. If Techno could, and he wanted to, he would take the stupid stuff off and burn it with fire. Maybe he would just wait until Wilbur left and then do it.

Before he could plan anymore, the front door opened, and in came his dad and baby brother, both carrying stuff in their arms. Techno thought he was gonna blow a gasket. This was not how he thought he would spend his Saturday. He had thought he was going to go hunting, not spend the day with his family. 

Boohoo to him then…

“This is just insane,” the man said when he saw them all put on reindeer antlers. “You are all crazy.”

His father laughed at him, patting his shoulder. “But you love us anyway, son,” Phil said, pulling out a box from his bag. “I brought cookies if anyone wants some.”  
Tommy, being the energetic sixteen-year-old he was, and basically jumped over Wilbur to get a cookie. The pink-haired man had to laugh when his twin fought back and almost tried to throw the younger one away from him, the two ending up brawling on the floor. Phil had placed down the cookies and went to break off the fight, leaving Techno with the cookies.

With a snort, he grabbed the box of cookies and rushed out into the snow-filled place, the shouts of his family chasing after him. Techno laughed and weaved through the tree line, trying to lose his family into the white landscape.

It was all fun and games until Wilbur caught up to him, tackling him into the powdery snow. He got a mouth full of the stuff, and the box of cookies went flying. They were caught by Tommy, who then ran off even deeper into the tree line. 

The twins raced after him.

It was a game, at this point, the three brothers running around trying to get the box of cookies. Techno was sure that their father was laughing at them from the pink-haired man’s house, watching as they ran around with the cookies. 

The cold started to get to them soon, and since none of them were wearing any winter clothes. Techno watched as Tommy flopped onto the ground, the box of cookies in his lap. He was only wearing a red sweater, his face had turned pink from the chilly air. 

“Come on,” Wilbur said, reaching a hand down to help him up. At some point, their matching headbands had fallen off and were nowhere to be seen. As much as Techno didn’t like the stupid things, the reindeer antlers were actually pretty cool. “I think dad started a fire back at Techno’s, we should go warm up some. And eat cookies.”

Back at his base, Techno smiled as Tommy and Wilbur ate some cookies in front of a fire, laughing at each other. Phil was smiling at the two on the couch, Techno sitting beside him with a mug of hot cocoa. 

It was nice just spending time with his family he realized, even if he didn’t think the day would go the way it did. Techno was glad his family had decided to show up and ruin his plans for the day. 

This was much better any day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me till 5 am on day 14, sweet God my sleep schedule is wack...
> 
> Oh! And twin au has been confirmed by Wilbur Soot himself, so I was very happy while writing this, even if it was very short.


	14. Christmas Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very loud Christmas cracker and some Techno getting comforted-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Christmas Crackers
> 
> Word Count: 606
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (fair warning, I was trying for techno to have a panic attack, so warning for that.)

Techno stared at the object on the table, looking between it and his twin sitting on the couch. He looked at the festive decorations, the plate of cookies, and a package sitting on the table. 

“The frick am I looking at?”

“Christmas Crackers.”

“What they do?”

The pink-haired teen watched as Wilbur took an oddly shaped present looking thing. It was cinder in shape, and looked like a large piece of hard candy, like the ones you buy at the store. He held it in one hand and held it out to Techno, smiling at him. “Take that end and pull on it.”

Techno raised an eyebrow at that but took hold of the other end of the thing, a Christmas Crack if what he’s been told is true. The teen took hold and started to pull on the end. 

And just like that, the cracker popped open and little objects exploded onto the coffee table. They were a few little pieces of cardboard that fell beside the cookies. It was super loud and it startled the hybrid. 

A few pieces of candy, a folded up pile of yellow tissue paper, a slip of white paper, and a small, plastic toy car rolled on the table.

His ears started to ring and his mind started to run as he watched the gunpower fall onto the coffee table, falling into a small pile beside the cookies. It ruined the festive appearance that the table once had. It looked wrong now. The part of the cardboard cracker fell from his hand, and the world started to ring. 

Techno didn’t know how long he sat there, staring at the small pile, mind going hazy. He could hear heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. Was his dad home? Was that Tommy? His mind tried to make answers when he had so many questions. 

“What did you do to Techy?” The teen could hear his younger brother say, slightly through the fog that filled his mind. Why was that sound so loud? Why was everything so loud? “Is he alright?”

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and Techno pulled away from it like it was a burning fire. The air in his lungs seems to have left him, and he tensed up. Techno couldn’t see anyone around him, his vision has gone blurry from the tears that filled his eyes.

A pair of hands grab his own, knocking him from his running thoughts. Snapping his head, his red eyes meet those of his father’s worried gaze. He was kneeling in front of him, his mouth was moving but no words were coming from the man. 

The silence was deafening, he wanted to hear a sound. Techno wanted quiet. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at this point. 

“Son? Can you hear me?” his father’s voice finally broke through the fog. “Hey Techno, breath for me, alright? Just take deep breaths, mate.” 

He did just that, and took a breath, trying to slow the heartbeat that was ringing in his ears. It slowly started to help him, and he could hear and breathe normally again. His mind wasn’t racing anymore, he could think clearly again. 

Reaching his arms out, he wrapped his arms around his dad, shoving his face into the crock of his neck. He could still feel a few tears falling, but it was calmer now. Techno was glad when he felt wraps around him, then two others joining in on the pile of arms. 

Then Tommy spoke up. “Can I have your candy?”

“No.”

“But chocolate!”

A laugh escaped the teen, and he was glad for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been working on this for two days, the first paragraph was made when I was half asleep, and then wrote this when I got fed up at math. 
> 
> And yes, I know I'm behind, some school stuff happened and I got behind. Should be able to catch up this Saturday


	15. The Mulled Wine Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno prank their father with a little bit of non-alcoholic wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Mulled Wine
> 
> Word Count: 1162
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> I DO NOT AVICATE FOR UNDERAGE DRINKING, please do not drink if you are underage. I know these characters are based on irl people, and the drink is not actually wine.

In hindsight, Techno knew this would be a bad idea.

The teen had been just chilling in his room, reading a book on his bed, listening to the music that was blasting throw a pair of headphones. His bed was a mess of shattered blankets and a few other books here and there. Techno was prompted up by a few pillows, holding him up at the headboard. 

It had been a quiet day so far, Techno thought, looking down at the book sitting on his lap. He was  absentmindedly  braiding his hair, his glasses falling on the tip of his nose. The long pink curls had gotten longer since the school year started, he was starting to like it this long.

His little brother seemed to be keeping to himself that day, saying something about video chatting with Tubbo. Their father was out at the store, getting stuff together for dinner that night. And his twin brother? Well, he was nowhere to be seen. 

That somewhat worried the pink-haired teen.

Flipping a page, he heard a knock at the door. Looking up, he saw the smiling face of his brother, and he had a look Techno didn’t like. It was his “I have a plan and your gonna hate me later” face. One he had seen many times before. 

“What do you want Wil?” He placed a bookmark between the pages before pushing up his square frames. 

His twin stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Wilbur was dressed in a yellow sweater, a red beanie shoved on his head. His head of curly brown hair was shagging over his left eye, almost blocking that look the 17-year-old had. 

“You wanna help me prank dad?”

Techno placed his book to the side, sitting up straight. “What do you mean by prank?” he pressed, slightly glaring at Wilbur. “Like dye in the shampoo? You already did that to me last month, Dad would probably notice.

His brother chuckled, while Techno ran his fingers over his pink locks. His hair once was brown like Wil’s not long ago, not before he got pranked by Tommy and Wilbur back in October. It was now a bubblegum pink.

A laugh escaped Wilbur, as he made his way over to Techno’s bed and sat on the foot. “Nope, nothing like that, Dad would kill us,” his grin was large, and his fingers seem to twitch. A thing that happens when his brother doesn’t have something to do with his hands. A thing they both did. “We’re gonna preteen we’re drunk.”

“He would actually kill us, Wil.”

“But think how funny it would be!”

“Not happening.”

“Schlatt told me his mom made some non-alcoholic wine,” his twin tried to explain. “If we used that, and just started drinking it, we can scare the living bejeezus out of him. I can already see the look he gonna make, it’s gonna be funny, Tech.”

He crossed his arms, raising a brow at him. “And what am I getting out of this?”

“Um,” the teen looked down for a second, thinking. “I will clean your room for a month.”

“I don’t want you messing with my stuff.”

“I’ll stop blasting music?”

“That would work. I’m in on this little plan.”

The plan was put into action that night after Wilbur has left and got some of the mulled wine from Schlatt’s house, promising he would be back before their dad got home. 

They had it all planned out, sitting on the couch with two cups of the stuff. Techno hadn’t even touched it, in case Schlatt had lied about the stuff being non-alcoholic. Who knew with that guy. 

“What are you two drinking?” Their dad said when he came to check on them in the living room. He saw the cups the two had, watching as Wilbur took a sip of the drink. “Should I be concerned?” 

Techno looked up at him, blowing a strand of hair from his face. The rest of his hair was tied up into a bun, keeping it out of his eyes. He looked around at the living room, decked out for the up and coming Christmas holidays. 

He wanted to just tell his dad want was going on, but the look Wilbur gave him kept him quiet. His twin wanted this prank to go through. “Nope, just some sweet berry juice.”

“Some good berry juice,” his twin snickered. “Hey, Dad have you ever heard of Mulled Wine?”

Their father’s blue eyes went wide, staring at them in shock. “Are you two drinking?” 

“Um.”

“Schlatt gave us it, said it was really good,” Wilbur told him, grinning. “His mom made it, and then gave me some. I got Techno some and we’ve been just chilling.”

Their father sighed, rubbing his face. “Boys, you are two young to be drinking,” he explained. “Now hand me those cups and go get some water. I don’t know how long you’ve been drinking this stuff. Then we can talk about your punishment for underage drinking.”

That caused Techno to panic. “Dad it’s not alcoholic, I swear!” He exclaimed, placing his cup down quickly. “It’s a prank and was Wilbur’s idea. We aren’t drinking underage, I promise.”

“Techno, you sold us out!” 

“No, I just saved our butts!”  
“Both of you, stop it.” the two looked up at their father, going silent as they saw him smiling slightly at him. “As mad as I am that you two decided that it was a good idea to prank me, you two bickering has always been fun to watch. How about this, you two never do this again, for any reason, and I’ll just ground you for two weeks instead of the month I was planning?”

The twins looked at each other, before nodding at their dad. 

Phil grabbed the two cups of the drink and rolling his eyes at them. “Do not tell your brother about all this alright? I don’t want him asking if he can drink this stuff, no matter what it is.”

“Tell me what?”

The three turned to the hall that led into the living room, seeing Tommy standing there with his phone in hand. He looked annoyed, and Techno could see the profile picture of Tubbo on the screen from where he sat. 

“About the wine we’re drinking,” Wilbur told him, smiling. Techno facepalmed, and he could hear their father sighing. “What?”

“Can I drink some wine?” the twelve-year-old placed his phone to his ear, smiling. “Hey Tubbo, Dad might let me drink some wine.”

“You are not drinking any wine, Tommy.”

“But Wilbur and Techno got to drink some!”

“They didn’t actually drink any, son.”

“But wine!”

“No!”

Wilbur began to cackle, almost falling from the couch with how hard he was laughing. Techno started to snort, laughing at his falling twin. He could still hear their dad and Tommy arguing in the background, and it just made the two twins laugh even harder.


	16. Wrapping Paper and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo prank the twins and get to have some pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Wrapping paper
> 
> Word Count: 843
> 
> Enjoy!

“Nothing could go wrong, Tubbo.”

“That’s what you said the last time, and we both got grounded for a month, Tommy.”

The teen laughed, smiling. “Oh, this will be fine, Tubs, I promise.”

Tubbo sighed, crossing his arms as he followed his friend. They were walking down the hall of the taller blond’s house, both holding rolls after rolls of wrapping paper. 

It was very early, the sun pecking throw a few windows they pasted. Tubbo could hear snoring coming from one of the closed doors in the hall, and the short teen tried to imagine how much trouble the two would be in when the other residents of the home woke up.

That would be fun…

Tommy placed his bundle of wrapping paper on the ground, Tubbo doing the same. “Ok, we’re gonna wrap their doors up, and make it look cool and shit,” he said, picking up a bright pink roll. It had little golden circles and stars scattered around it, reflecting the light from the overhead lights. “You ready to prank these idiots?”

He giggled, nodding. The blond grabbed a roll of tape from his hoodie pocket and went to help his friend.

Their plan was simple, wrap up the outside of everyone’s door, blocking them from exiting unless they ripped throw it. They had bought a few rolls, not knowing how much they would need for each door. 

The first on their hit list was Techno, as his room was closed to the stairs in case they needed to make a break for it. Who knew when Techno would wake up, it seemed to differ with the days. For all the two teens knew, the pink-haired teen could already be awake for all they knew. Waiting to find them pranking him.

The thought scared Tubbo if he was being honest. 

The door was all wrapped up, the pink wrapping paper was fitting over the frame, only being held up by the thin clear tape. Tubbo looked over at his friend who was already grabbing another roll, heading to follow him.

For Wilbur’s door, they had a golden paper with little red and white music notes. It was tapped up quite quickly, the two snickerings when they finished. 

Then they heard a door open. 

With wide eyes, they looked over the opening door. It was Tommy’s dad that came out, rubbing at his eyes. He was wearing a green housecoat, yawning. 

His sleep-filled blue eyes blinked at them, then he looked at the two wrapping paper covered doors. “What on earth are you two doing?”

“Well, um,” Tommy stuttered. He glanced at Tubbo, trying to get some words out. “Nothing?”

Phil sighed, rubbing his face. “You seem to be doing something,” the man said, running a hand through his hair as he came to see what they were doing. “Pranking the twins?”

Tubbo nodded. “And you, but you woke up.”

The father snorted, ruffling the teen’s hair before making his way down the rest of the hall to the stairs. “Well, when you do are done, I’ll make up some pancakes after I get some coffee,” he told them, glancing back at them. There was a slight smile on his face. “And you might want to hurry in hiding that stuff, Wilbur might be up in a little bit.”

The two nodded, going to start cleaning up the extra rolls and tape. Tommy and Tubbo quickly stashed the wrapping paper in the tall blond’s room. 

They had pancakes to get to. 

Not long after, while they watched the man standing in front of the oven from their counter seats, sipping on cups of orange juice. It was peaceful, the three talking quietly as the pancakes cooked, one after the other. 

Then they heard a crash like sound coming from upstairs, and a snort came from Tommy. It went quiet for a minute before the sound of stomping feet reached their ears, meaning one of the twins has woken up and had found the “present” that Tommy and Tubbo had left for one to find.

At the end of the stairs, his hair a mop of pink strands. Techno was still wearing an old white t-shirt with a golden crown and some red sleeping pants. He was glaring at them with dark brown eyes, pink hair on his face. And the funny part? In his hand was a balled-up pink paper ball; the wrapping paper from his door.

“Who did this?”

“A ghost.”

“Was it you or tubbo? Wait, no it’s probably both of you.”

“Nope your just dumb.”

Tubbo started to laugh, watching as the two brothers bickered. Even their own father was laughing at them, having finished up the pancakes. There was now a plate full of the breakfast food sitting on the counter, waiting to be eaten.

Another crash was heard upstairs, followed by a loud “TOMMY!” and even Techno snorted at the sound. A good way to start the morning, if you were to ask either Tommy or Tubbo, with a good laugh and a good prank.


	17. Mistletoe and Mianite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a little decorating and a zombie man flying into him, Jordan and Tom were at a standstill under a certain plant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Mistletoe
> 
> Word Count: 543
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Set in the world of Mianite, season -1. I don't ship these people, Tom is just a flirt and this seemed like the best thing for this prompt-)

The two stood there, staring at each other, not moving. It was a normal thing for the two, to wait and see what the other would do. It comes with the fact they had been best friends for years. Jordan didn’t know what his friend would do.

“One kiss?”

“No, not happening.”

“Oh come on Sparkly, one time!”

“Not happening Tom.”

In front of him, the zombie man crossed his arms, pouting like a child. His hair was a spiky blue, sticking up from every direction. His black suit was clean, there were no cuts or tears, and his skin a dark green. Jordan could see his ruby red tie behind the crossed arms.

He couldn’t really remember what had brought his conversation up in the first place, something about the decorations he was putting up around his island if he has to guess. The place was now had strings of silver tinsel and red flowers hanging around, a few lanterns here and there lighting up the area. 

The reason they were having this small argument? Tom had flown into Jordan right when he was leaving his tower and the two had landed under a flower. The zombie man then looked up and shouted “Mistletoe!” with a shit-eating grin.

And now the man wanted a kiss, not like that would happen. 

“Jardon, come on, you gotta do it!” Tom exclaimed after a while, throwing his arms out and shaking them around; like a child throwing a fit. “It tradition.”

The captain shook his head, sighing. He pushed up his red sunglasses, before pulling his coat closer to himself, trying to block out the chilly wind that blew through his island. His clothes were much thicker than the zombie’s, a gift from his god, to keep him warm during the colder months. It wasn’t like Tom could freeze, the man was a walking corpse; the old never seemed to bother him, not for years. 

Tom pouted again. “Do-do you not love me, Sparklez?”

“You're like my brother for crying out loud!”

“Kiss the homies, bro.”

“No.”

The two stared each other down before the zombie grinned. “OK, so no kiss,” he confirmed, as Jordan snorted. “You wanna help me loot Karl’s base?”

Jordan shrugged, smiling at his friend. “Sure, why not?” 

Before the short man could grab his Elytra and put them on for the flight over to the caveman’s island, Tom rushed up to him and pecked his cheek. He flew away as the captain tried to figure out what just happened.

When it finally clicked, Jordan grabbed his sword and waved it as the zombie disappeared. “TOM!” he shouted, grabbing his Elytra and flying after him. The man could hear the giggling that his friend made, and smiled. 

His face was red, and Jordan wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or embarrassment.

He laughed when he saw Tom fly right into the side of the treehouse, and landed on his back among the tree branches. The man almost fell from the sky from how hard he was laughing, doubling over in the sky. Jordan wiped away a few tears that had fallen thanks to the laughing. He could hear Tom screaming at him, and that just made him laugh harder.


	18. Caroling on Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covid has left people without the ability to go out and carol in person. That leaves video calls and a family of musicians to sing some songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Caroling
> 
> Word Count: 682
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Tubbo's family is based on my Tried Uncle Jordan au I am working on, and will be working on a book for it-  
> Ianita is sorta like Tubbo's sister in this, and is like Jordan's sister? I guess? still working on it-)

“Is the fucking camera on?” said a voice from the black screen, as the loud sound of stuff moving around caught made the teen wince. “Tubbo can you see me?”

“Sorry Tommy, I can only see black.”

“Shit, Wilbur why isn’t the camera working?”

“I don’t know, Toms, maybe cause you forgot to turn it on?”

Tubbo laughed as he waited for his friend to get everything set up, pulling his green blanket closer around him. The house was chilly, slowly being warmed up by the fire in the fireplace. Around him, the living room was decorated for Christmas, the tree a dance of blinking lights and spinning ornaments. There was stocking hanging over the fire, four different colors and designs, hanging over the flickering blue lights.

Beside him, scrolling through the teen’s phone, ahead of dirty blond hair stuck out from a fluffy purple blanket. The girl was pressed up next to Tubbo, playing some game on the screen. She looked around eight years old at least, maybe younger. “Hey Ianita, what song do you wanna hear?”

The girl looked up at him, eyes a wide blue. “Maybe Jingle Bells?” her voice was light and cheery. “I know Wilbur said he was gonna play a lot of songs. Do you have a song you wanna hear?”

Tubbo shrugged, blue eyes flickering back over to the laptop sitting on the coffee table. The screen now had pictures, but now he couldn’t hear a thing. On the computer, the teen could see two people arguing while a pink hair teen sat in the corner, looking down at his phone. 

“They all set up yet?” A voice from behind them asked. Looking behind him, on the other side of the couch, holding a cup of a steaming liquid, was his Uncle Jordan. The man was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Tubbo watched as he gently sat himself down and prompted his leg on the coffee table, grinning at the teen. 

The teen shook his head before a voice reached his ears. “This thing working now?”

Looking at the screen he saw Techno sitting in front of it with a bored expression, waving at the screen. Behind him stood Wilbur and Tommy, both watching their brother work. 

“Yeah we can hear you on our end,” Tubbo said, before glancing over at the other people who had joined the call. “Don’t know about the others.”

Then a few of the other people’s icons started to light up.  
“We can see and hear you, dude,” came from the picture of a man in a blue hoodie with another man dressed in black. Tubbo realized that was Skeppy talking. “Bad said he would be right back, had to grab some muffins or something. Didn’t really hear him. But he said to start if he isn’t back yet.”

“Can hear you loud and clear!” it came from a group picture of three people, each dressed in different colors. Blue, green, and while. The voice belonged to Sapnap’s, the one wearing white.

Then the last icon, a picture of a woman and a teen. “Ranboo and I can hear you,” said a woman’s voice. Niki, his mind told him. “Ready whenever you are.” 

“Good,” said Wilbur sitting on the chair behind his twin. “Everyone ready for Virtual Caroling?”

There was a collection of yes’s and yep’s before the sound of a guitar being strummed reached their ears. A piano followed, mixing with the sound. Tubbo watched as Techno stood up and grabbed his violin. The makings of the song “Mary did you know?” reached Tubbo’s ears, as everyone watched as the three siblings worked together to create music. 

It was a nice evening, just listening to the brothers playing their instrument. Tubbo pulled his blanket closer around him, glad to listen to the music his friends made. It was nice sitting there, with his family, and enjoying this all with all his friends. 

The hoilday music filled the air, mixing with the crackling of the fireplace. It was nice if you asked Tubbo.


	19. Bonding of Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt explains why he had to leave Tubbo with Phil all those years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Family
> 
> Word Count: 665
> 
> Enjoy!

“We’re family, right?”

“Of course kiddo, why wouldn’t we be?”

“Then why did you leave me with Phil when I was little?”

Schlatt sighed and looked down at his teenage son. He was wrapped up in a thick green blanket, a few bees on the fabric. The two of them were sitting in front of the fireplace of their home, the fire cracking loudly. It was the turning dark outside the windows, making the day coming to a close. 

They two had been living there for a while, in the old home. A place Schlatt hadn’t been to in almost ten years. The home he has raised Tubbo from birth to age six before he had to leave him in the care of an old friend. The stuff he was still not able to tell his son about.

Ever since he had gotten Tubbo back in his life, he had been trying to regain the bond he once had with him. Phil, the man he had left Tubbo with understood he needed to spend time with his son. Tubbo had agreed to spend the holidays with him, saying he wanted to get to know him better. 

He watched as Tubbo ran a hand throws his shaggy blond hair, it was borderline dirty blond, with a few strands of brown mixed in. A pair of small horns stuck out among the strands, marking his son as a hybrid much like himself. 

“When I gave you to Phil, Tubbo, I wasn’t in the right place at the time,” Schlatt explained. He looked up at the roof, trying to figure out how to explain this to the sixteen-year-old. “I was broke, son, I had made a deal with some old friends, and I didn’t think I could take care of you anymore. I wanted to, I did, but with what I had gotten wrapped up in made it hard, kiddo.”

The teen looked up at him, blue eyes staring at him. He looked so much like his mother with those eyes, Schlatt realized, but he was there two. In the shape of his eyes and the quark of his mouth when he smiled and laughed. Schlatt had seen it, in the photos he had gotten over the years. Had seen the way his little boy had grown up over the years. 

He still remembered the panicked letter he had gotten from Phil not long ago, back over the summer. Tubbo was growing in his horns back then, and Schlatt was the only one on the server who had known anything about taking care of a ram hybrid. 

That was a fun week, as he had to explain a lot of things.

Tubbo shifted, pulling his blanket closer around him. “I couldn’t remember you, you know?” he said, looking back at the fire. His eyes turned a yellow color, the light of the flames flicking on his face. “I couldn’t remember anything about you. Then you called me Little Bee back over the summer when I was loopy on those pain meds, and I realized you did look familiar. I could remember back when I was little, and you were there. You gave me my stuffed bee, I can remember that.”

“You liked bees, so I thought I should get you one you can have with you,” the older hybrid muttered. “You were my Little Bee, I always called you that.”

Tubbo looked over at him and grinned. “It’s alright,” he spoke up. “Now I get to know you better and we can talk and stuff, right?”

The man smiled, reaching up and ruffling his son’s hair. “Of course we can.” 

It was nice, the two of them just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. A smile made its way on his face, listening to his son ranting about his beehives back at Phil’s house. It was nice that the two just got to sit and talk. To be a family again after all these years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some Dadschlatt and been reading why too much of it. Dadschlatt has taken my brain, might have another one of these kinds of fics showing their faces by the end of this thing-


	20. A Bird and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil asked Techno and Wilbur to go pick up a turkey, they end up with a plastic-wrapped bird and ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Turkey (i was supposed to write the prompt Presents, but imma just combine that with Stockings by the Fire, but shhh I got my days mixed up, no one gotta know...)
> 
> Word Count: 689
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why that heck did we agree to this again?”

“Cause dad asked us too.”

“But for a turkey?”

Wilbur sighed, pushing up his glasses as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Around him the store was packed, people bustling around and trying to get last-minute shopping done. It was almost chaotic, with all the people talking, and the footsteps everyone made, plus the sound of pushing cards.

It was early in the morning, not even close to noon at this point. The twins were walking down the middle of one of the aisles, Wilbur pushing the card while Techno fiddled with his phone. 

His twin was dressed in a thick pink jacket, a golden-colored beanie pressed on top of his long pink hair. Over his eyes were a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses, his brown eyes staring down at his phone. Said phone most likely had the list their dad had given them before leaving the house. 

Wilbur himself was wearing a brown trench coat, one he had found up in the attic back in the fall. It once belonged to their dad, but he wore it now, to help block out the cold. There was a yellow sweater under the coat, a white button-up stick out from the knitted sweater. On his own face, falling onto the tip of his nose, was his circle glasses. And they were being half-covered by his curly brown bangs, covering his brown eyes. 

At first glance, the two didn’t look related, not at first glance at least. You could see the way they smiled, the color of their eyes, the way they spoke. 

But there were differences as well. The length of Techno’s dyed hair, Wilbur’s love of music, the way the two dressed. 

Techno and Wilbur brothers, not that any of the people in the store could tell. The two almost just looked like two friends, from the way the two acted. 

“So just grabs the turkey and leave right?” Techno asked, glancing up from his phone, watching as his brother pushed up his glasses. “That’s what Dad’s list says, just grab a decent size turkey.”

Wilbur grinned at him. “Wanna stop and get some ice cream after?”

“Tommy’s gonna be mad at us,” the pink-haired teen mused, seeming to weigh the options in his hands before a sly grin showed up on his face. “Sounds good to me. Maybe we can grab a pint for the pint-sized child.” 

The two laughed, hurrying off to the back of the store. They had a bird to get after all.

In the back, it was chilly. The cold air could make anyone shiver, as they walked by the open fridges and coolers. And the twins were no different, holding their coats a little closer to themselves as made their way to where hopefully the turkeys were. 

Wilbur could see there was one turkey left sitting in the open cooler. It looked like a crowd of people had rushed to grab the turkeys not long ago, leaving that single one by its self. 

When they had pushed the cart beside the cooler, Techno grabbed it by the plastic handle, lifting it into the cart. 

Wilbur tapped his shoulder, a grin on his face as he looked at his brother, a straight look made his way onto his face. And like it was an everyday thing, the brown-haired teen pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. That got a snort out of his normally stoic brother, who looked away, shaking his head.

“Come on, that was funny and you know it.”

“Nah your just a dork.”

“If I’m a dork, you’re a dork. Comes with being twins.”

“Nope, imma the colder twin.”

The brunet rolled his eyes and turned the cart around, a grin on his face. “Wanna go grab some pints of ice cream and blow this joint?”

“Yes please.”

After rushing to the ice cream aisle, the twins grab each of their favorite flavors, plus their younger brother and dad’s favorite. With the turkey and four pints in their cards, Techno and Wilbur went to check out, happy with their morning shopping. 


	21. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day at the Sleepy Household...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20+22: Stockings and Presents (i skipped a day, thought this would work for it-)
> 
> Word Count: 1396
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil thought he might get to sleep in that day, forgetting what day it was. He was blissful sleep, in a dream of peaceful fishing and tending to his garden in the back of his home. 

Then he felt something knock into him in his sleep, breaking him out of his sleepy state. It was a shock to his system, as he rolled over and heard someone calling his name.

“Dad, wake up!” said the lump that ran into him. He looked up at the face of his six-year-old son. Tommy was grinning up at him, shaking his shoulder. “It’s Christmas. Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

Ah, that was what the day was. 

He sat up, smiling sleepily at his son. “I’m coming, give me a second, alright? Why don’t you go and get your brothers and meet me in the living room, we can check out the Christmas stocking.” Phil slid his feet into his house shoes, watching as the small blond hurried out of the room. 

With a yawn, Phil shuffled out of his room. In the hall, he could hear the sound of Tommy trying to wake up Wilbur, could hear the twelve-year-old telling the blond to leave him alone. It made the tried father laugh. 

Making his way downstairs, the father went straight to the kitchen. He had to fix up a quick breakfast before all the boys got down here, or at least something to let cook while the family of four opened their stockings.

As he mixed up a quick bowl of biscuit mix, Techno slowly walked in. The twelve-year-old was rubbing at his eyes, brown eyes staring beady-eyed around the room. He was dressed in a pair of pink, fuzzy sleeping pants, and a white long-sleeved shirt. His recently dyed pink hair still had a few brown streaks in it, tried back in a messy braid going down his shoulder.

“Hey Tech,” Phil said, glancing down at the pre-teen. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine before Tommy woke me up,” he muffled voice said, as he led his forehead oh Phil’s shoulder. Techno was never up this earlier, and glancing over at the clock above the, he saw it was almost six in the morning. Damn, he needed to grab some coffee or he might pass out before noon. Phil still needed to fix dinner for that night. “Do we have to wake you this early?”

Phil patted his head, sighing. “Sorry son, I don’t think your little brother wants to sleep for a few more hours.” As much as he wished Tommy would have woken them up later, he figured the six-year-old would be too excited to stay asleep. It was Christmas day after all.

“Imma goes sit in the living room,” Techno muttered, making his way throw the kitchen. “See you in a bit dad.”

He made quick work of breakfast, and it was in the oven by the time the clock hit six. Phil could already hear his three sons talking in the living room, the sound of their excited chatter making him smile. 

The father flopped down in his chair, smiling. “You boys ready to open your stockings?”

Tommy was the one to nod quickly, a grin on his face as he rushed over to the four hanging stockings. The six-year-old grabbed the yellow-colored one and quickly gave it to Wilbur, doing the same for Techno and Phil’s pink and green ones, before grabbing his own red stocking.

Wilbur was in a pair of yellow fuzzy pants, and a yellow sweater he mush have grabbed when he left his room. His curly brown hair was a mess.

Tommy didn’t look much better. From his bed head of blond locks to his ruffled up white and red shirt, and his black sweat pants.

The boys quickly dug into their stockings, pulling out candies and small toys. He smiled, watching them laugh and compare candies, trading candies for toys or other trinkets.

Breakfast was ready, they quickly ate. The three boys worked together to put everyone pile where they sat, working as a team as Wilbur helped Tommy read off the names before the twins piled up the present where they needed to be. 

It was a chaotic day, the floor full of wrapping paper and random presents the boys got. 

“Dad, is Mr. Schlatt and Tubbo coming over this afternoon?” Tommy asked when they were cleaning up all the wrapping paper. “I wanna give Tubbo his present.”

Phil ruffed his hair with a smile. “Schlatt said he would bring over Tubbo so they can join us for Christmas dinner,” he told his son, watching as his face light up. Cleaning up seemed to go a lot faster

A few hours later around noon, when the boys were upstairs, playing with their toys and gifts, the father was in the kitchen. He was working on dinner, trying to get it all done. There was a knock at the door that broke Phil from his thoughts, making him jump and almost drop the dish he held.

Quickly putting it in the oven, the blond-haired man hurried over to the door, brushing his hands on his apron. Opening the door, Phil smiled.

On the other side of the door, was Schlatt and Tubbo, both bundled up in their winter gear. The man opened the door a bit wider, letting the father and son come in.

Tubbo was quick to take off his coat, showing his green sweater and ruffed up dirty blond hair. In his arms was a small, red wrapped box, a green bow holding it together. There was a small tag on the top, the name ‘Tommy’ written in sloppy handwriting.

The boy’s father smiled at Phil, thanking him as he came in. There was a dusting of snow that sat on his shoulders, which Schlatt quickly brushed off, before taking off his coat. The man wore a blue knitted sweater, pressed on the top of his brown hair was the man’s Yankees cap. 

“How are you doing Phil?” the young father asked, pushing up his hat. “Did the boys wake you up early this morning?”

Phil laughed, patting the man on the shoulder. “Tommy woke us all up before six,” he said, noticing the way Tubbo seemed to perk up at the mention of his friend. The father kneeled down to Tubbo’s level, smiling at him. “He’s up in his room if you wanna go say hi.”

“Ok, Mr. Phil, bye-bye,” Tubbo waved at the two of them before rushing off, holding the box close to him as he ran up the stairs. 

Beside him, Schlatt chuckled. “He’s been wanting to give Tommy that gift all month.”  
“Same with my son,” Phil told him, grinning. “He picked out a present for him, I had to convince him not to tell the last time they saw each other.”

The two fathers laughed, before heading into the kitchen, chatting about anything and everything. It was nice for the two of them to just talk about their kids for the first time in a while. 

After a while, the sound of little footsteps reached their ears, and they saw the two children run in, objects in their hands. 

Tommy, dressed in a red and white long-sleeved and his blue jeans, has a stuffed cow in his arms, holding it tightly to his chest. And beside him, was Tubbo, holding a knitted bee to his chest. 

His blond son came rushing over to him, a grin on his young face. “Dad look at the cow tubbo gave me!” Tommy said, holding it up for Phil to see. “I’m calling him Henry.” 

“Imma calling my bee Spunz,” said the shorter blond, blue eyes matching his smiling face. “I’m not going anywhere without him. Not school, or bed, or the car, or-”

Schlatt laughed, and side hugged his son, quieting Tubbo down some. “Whatever you say, Little Bee.”

It was a good Christmas day, with the two families spending the day together. It made Phil’s heart fill light as he watched all the kids play together, watching Schlatt interact with his son. Dinner was a little bit of a mess, but what wasn’t a mess at this point? The messes are what makes them family, after all.

All in all, it was a good day and a very merry Christmas for them all.


	22. Birthday of Snowstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tubbo's birthday, and Tommy was supposed to keep him away from the community house for a few hours. Then a snowstorm hit out of nowhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Home for Christmas 
> 
> Word Count: 2168
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This is a birthday fic for Tubbo! Happy late birthday to him, sorry this is so late, stuff happened and I went a bit overboard with the length of the one-shot

The two of them were huddled on their bench, blankets wrapped around their shoulders to help keep them warm.

The world around them was a winter wonderland. White blanketed the ground, little flurries fluttered in the air, landing on the leafless trees. Down in the town, lights hung from building to building. A tree sat in the square, green leaves covered in lights, ornaments, and a little bit of snow from what Tubbo could see.

Beside him, huddled up in the shared green blanket, was Tommy. His friend was wearing a thick red jacket, a white and red knitted hat on his blond hair. The teen’s face was flushed pink from the cold, from how long they had been sitting there.

Tubbo looked down at his glove covered hands, looking down at the dark green color. He was wearing a thick green coat, which felt heavy on his shoulders. The teen could feel the chilly art push his shaggy hair around his neck, making him shiver.

He felt someone nug him and looked up at the smiling face of his friend. “You good Big Man?”

“Just cold, I guess.”  
“Well we got stuff to do before we can head back to the community house,” he said, standing to his feet, pushing the blanket off. Tubbo’s warmth seems to leave with him. Tommy smiled and held a hand out to his friend. “Come on, let’s go check on the beehives or something.”

Tubbo nodded, pulling the blanket around him before following after his friend. 

It hadn’t been long since his friend had been allowed back into L’Manburg. After a final agreement with Dream, and making sure that someone was always with Tommy, at least to make sure the teen didn’t do anything rash. Like burning someone’s house down again…

The thought of Tommy making things bad again made the young president uneasy. He didn’t want his friend to leave him alone with everything again, Tubbo didn’t think he could handle having to send the blond away again. It could break his heart to do that again.

“Hey Big T, you good?”

Tubbo jumped from his thoughts, looking up at the face of Tommy. The taller raised his eyebrow at him, looking worried. His friend looked a little colder than before, holding his arms close around himself. 

“Yeah, yeah imma fine,” he said, brushing off his friend’s worried look. “The bee’s should be up ahead. They should be asleep, right? It’s the middle of winter. Tommy, why are we going to see the bees?”

The two stop in the middle of the trees, snow still falling in light flakes. It was getting even colder, the longer they stayed outside. The wind seemed to be picking up, a howling sound that pushed throw the trees. 

Tommy shrugged, glancing around them. The snow seemed to be getting heavier and quicker the longer they stood there. “Thought you might wanna check on them,” he said. Around them, the wind seemed to pick up, the snow started to come down in sheets. It was starting to get hard to see in front of them. “Come on, it’s not far ahead.”  
“Tommy, we should head back,” Tubbo said, staying grounded as he held the blanket closer around him. He closed his eyes, blocking the snow from his blue eyes. He could hear the wind blasting in his ears, making the world turn into a room of white noise. Looking around after a bit, the teenager realized Tommy was nowhere to be seen. “Tommy? Tommy, where are you?”

He turned around quickly, trying to see his friend.

After a moment of thought, Tubbo turned back the way they came and started to run back to L’Manburg. He needed to find help, the blond couldn’t find Tommy. He needed to find his friend, but Tubbo would need help to do so. 

His feet landed on Prime path before he knew it, his mind working on autopilot as he raced to the Community House. Tubbo needed to find someone, anyone that would help him find Tommy.  
The teen almost broke through the door of the building, out of breath as he doubled over. The cold air was not good on his lungs, not when you were running at least. He felt someone grab his shoulders, asking what happened. 

His ears were ringing. “I-I can’t find Tommy, the storm-”  
“Tubbo breath for me, alright? Just take deep breaths.”  
He felt himself being sat down on a soft couch, another blanket being wrapped around his shoulders. When his ears stopped ringing, he looked around at the people around him, blinking away tears that had gathered in his eyes. 

Beside him, covered in flour, was Niki. she was wearing a light pink sweater, an apron tied around her waist. Her brown locks were put up in a tight bun, her few blond streaks framing her face. The woman looked worried, a smear of batter on her cheek. 

On his other side was Techno, standing at the arm of the couch. The man wore a white turtle neck, his red cloak sitting over his shoulders. The golden crown he usually wore was missing, most likely back at his house, the teen thought. 

But kneeling in front of him, holding onto his hand, and rubbing small circles into the back of his hands, was the ghostly form of Schlatt. The hybrid was floating before him, his blue sweater a misty trail. His horns seemed to fade from sight. His dad was looking at him worriedly, seeming to try to figure out what had happened.

“Tubbo can you tell me what happened?” the ghost asked, his ghostly hands still holding onto the teen. 

A hiccup escaped him, tears building back in his eyes. “We were heading to my beehives, cause Tommy said it would be a good idea to check on them,” he started to explain. “Then the snow started to come down quickly and I couldn’t hear anything over the wind, and then I lost sight of Tommy. He’s still out there!”

Coming up the stairs was Fundy, the fox hybrid wrapped up tightly in a black jacket. His shoulders had a light dusting of snow on them, and the side of his face seemed to be ice-bitten, orange hair a blueish tint. “Tubbo’s right, it’s a fucking snowstorm out there,” he said trying to brush away the ice from his face. “Probably the biggest one ever in this world’s history, I would think.”  
The young teen thought his lungs had stopped working at the man’s words, time seemed to stop. 

Tommy was stuck outside in a snowstorm, on his own. Oh, Notch, the thought scared him so much. What if he was freezing? What if he was looking for him? Was he at the beehives? Oh god, was his best friend freezing? Was-

These thoughts were cut off by arms wrapping around him, his face getting pushed into the soft fabric of his father’s sweater. Tubbo could feel him gently running his hand through his hair, being mindful of his small horns.

His breathing slowly calmed down after a bit, as more voices started to ring in his ears. Everyone was working on a plan to get Tommy out of the storm, to find the teen and bring him back to the warmth of the community house.

Tubbo just wanted Tommy home for Christmas, was that too much to ask? Why did his best friend have to get stuck out in the horrible weather? Why did he abandon him in favor of warmth?

“So Techno and Fundy will go get him, while we stay back here and tell the others what happened when they show up,” Niki said, after a bit of time, breaking Tubbo from his thoughts. “If you see him, get him here quickly. There is no telling how cold he is. Tubbo, do you know where he might be?”  
“Near my beehives.”

“Ok, where is that?”  
“In the woods.”  
“Where in the woods?  
“Near Pogtopia.”

Techno sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Could you point it out for me?” The man pulled out a map, spreading out on a coffee table, beaking the teen over to his side. “Just point it out, kid, and Fundy and I’ll do the rest.” 

Uncertainly, Tubbo stood to his feet, leaving the warmth of his father’s sweater. Standing beside the taller man, he pointed out a spot in the mapped out forest, pointing to a small clearing. The king nodded, marking it with a blank inked quill. 

Before he knew it, the two men were gone, already having left to try and find Tommy. The young President sat up on the second floor, the ghostly form of his father beside him. He could hear Niki talking to people downstairs as they arrive at the place, could hear her sober tone. 

It felt like hours before the sound of the door getting thrown open reached his floppy ears, the sound of feet pounding up the stairs quickly making him look up.

At the top of the stairs, looking completely out of breath, was Fundy. The hybrid was covered in snow, the ice matted even farther on his hair. 

“We need a lot of blankets, and anything warm,” he said, as Tubbo stood to his feet, moving. “Techno is bring him up the stairs, going a little slow since Tommy’s kinda out of it. The storm got kinda bad not long ago.”

The teen nodded, as his dad and he quickly worked on gathering all the blankets. Fundy was quick to start setting the coffee pot to warm up some water. 

Then the sound of heavy footsteps broken him from his mind of running thoughts. Coming up the stairs, with a bundle wrapped in what looked like Techno’s cloak, and Niki not far behind him was Techno. His hair was matted with freshly melted snow, the pinkette carried his little brother over to the couch.

When Tubbo saw his friend, he thought he might cry again.

Tommy’s lips were a light blue, his eyelashes and tips of his hair were bitten with ice, along with his eyebrows. The blond looked so pale, as he shivered under his brother’s cloak and his own winter gear. 

“Hi-hi T-tubbo,” he stuttered when he saw the shorter teen. “I-I was trying-trying to find you, but the s-snow got to b-bad.”

Niki and Techno busied themselves by basically piling blanket after blanket on the tall blond, trying to warm up him up some. Tubbo watched, not knowing what he said to his friend. The fox hybrid had the freezing teen, hold onto a glass of hot, steaming water. 

That should help to turn his pale hands back to the tan color they once had.

Before long, after Tommy had been wrapped up and the adults had gone downstairs to talk with the others. Tubbo sat beside him, the green blanket from before, wrapped around his shoulders. The only they both had wrapped around each other back at the bench. Before the snowstorm had hit.

“I’m sorry I left you behind,” Tubbo whispered, holding the blanket closer. He watched as his friend shivered, as pale as when he was when he had gotten brought to the Community House. “I’m sorry I left you alone, Tommy. I didn’t know where you were, and I couldn’t see you, I got so worried, and-”

Before he could continue to rant and apologize, he felt a shivering arm wrap around him, a blanket falling over his small form. Looking up, he saw small tears on the edge of Tommy’s blue eyes. He looked a bit warmer, not as cold as he once was. Still shivering, but that was to be expected.

He gave a wavering grin, his jaw still shattering from the shivers. “Y-you went t-to get help,” he stuttered out, holding Tubbo close. The teen almost curled up into his side, his head resting on Tommy’s shoulder. Reminding him that Tommy was here, in the warmth of Community House, with all their friends and family. “I-I wouldn’t for-forgive myself if you got stuck o-out there on your birthday, B-Big T.”

Oh yeah, it was his birthday, wasn’t it? The thought had been pushed back into the back of his head, in favor of worrying thoughts and panic. 

As the two sat there, enjoying the faint sound of chatter downstairs, they sat in silence. Just happy the other was alright. 

Tubbo didn’t care if it was his birthday, he didn’t care that it was storming outside, nor did he care that he had turned seventeen without him really realizing it.

All the young teen cared about, was that Tommy was alright, that neither of them was hurt. That no one, in general, was hurt or harmed. To Tubbo having his best friend home for his birthday, for Christmas, was the greatest gift he could have ever been gifted. It wasn’t the holidays without Tommy, and it was good to have his friend home.


	23. Snecky little Saint Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Eve, Tommy and Tubbo tried to stay up and watch the NORAD Santa Tracker, when they wake up, something strange seemed to have happened over night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: NORAD Santa Tracker
> 
> Words Count: 1083
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (The last fic I'm writing for the year, will start working on other projects in the coming year.)

He stared at the computer, watching with tired eyes. Watching as the little animation crossed over different countries and oceans. 

Tubbo rubbed at his eyes, trying to stay awake as time slowly ticked by. In front of him, past the computer screen, were the dying embers of a fire. It had warmed up the house and still did. A cracking sound filled the air, making the home feel lively.

Even in the dead of the night.

Beside him, curled up into a little ball under a dark green blanket was Tommy. The blond was wearing a cow onesie, the black and white fabric hanging over his blond curls. Fake, floppy black ears seemed to fall into his closed eyes like a mask.

He himself was wearing a bee onesie. Antennas on his hood, and two big white wings sitting on his back. The yellow and black cloth was warm, making him feel sleepy with the comfy clothes he wore.

The two had been watching a Santa Tracker, the NORAD Santa Tracker. They had said they would not sleep until they saw the thing fly over Britain. The two fourteen-year-olds had planned on this little plan the night before, keeping it between the two of them. 

Not even Wilbur or Techno knew what they were planning, the older teens actually asleep up in their rooms. When everyone had fallen asleep that night, Tubbo and Tommy had grabbed a laptop and went down to the living room.

It was reaching 3 am at this point, Tommy had fallen asleep not long ago, leaving the shorter teen alone. Alone with the crackling, dying fire. 

His eyes began to dip, fluttering as he watched the small animation of Santa Claus flying over a map of the world. Tubbo rested his chin on his arm, his mind going a bit fuzzy as the world started to fall into dreamland. The sound of the fire and the animated Santa ringing in his ears.

The next thing he knew, he was getting shaken awake. He sat up quickly, the two antennas of his onesie fell into his eyes, blinking at whoever woke him up for a moment.

Standing in front of him, hair a frizzled mop of a braid, was Techno. The pink-haired teen was still in his sleeping clothes; pink fuzzy pants and a white t-shirt, a golden crown picture on the front. He looked tired, holding a steaming mug of what Tubbo would have to think is coffee. 

Behind him was his twin, who was staring at the two younger teens with beady eyes. Wilbur had slipped his yellow sweater on after he had woken up, it would seem. The brown-haired teen looked like he wanted to flop on the couch and pass out for another few hours, from how tired he looked. 

“Did you two stay down here all night?” Wilbur asked, blinking at the younger two. Behind him, Tubbo could see the glow of the Christmas tree and a soft song playing on the TV. Christmas songs, he realized. The older teen pointed over at the tree, gesturing to something. “You two weren’t in your rooms, Dad thought you two might have gone outside to enjoy the snow. Techno found you guys out there, did you two do that?.” 

He blinked at that. It took his mind to realize what the musician said. Oh yeah they did sleep there, didn’t they? And what was it about the tree?

Tubbo rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. Beside him was Tommy, the hood of his onesie was pushed down, his blond curls a mess of bed head. His blue eyes were staring at the tree, trying to wake up if he had to guess.

But now that he saw the tree, actually looking at it, Tubbo thought he was dreaming still.

The night before, there had been a small pile of presents, each one from the five members of the house. It used to be small since they had agreed to get one present for each person. They all wanted a small Christmas that year, with all that had been going on the year.

Phil had adopted Tommy, and then Tubbo that year, both grateful that they could stay together, and not lose touch with someone they called their best friend, a brother.

However, surrounding the tree was a large pile of gifts. It was almost triple of that once was there before. He could see gifts going to all of them, their adoptive father included. It amazed him at how many presents he saw under and around the evergreen tree. 

The words that Wilbur said finally clicked in his mind. “No, where would Tommy and I even get those?” he pushed his hair out of his eyes, before thinking. “Did Santa leave those?”

To his right, he heard Techno snort. “Santa isn’t real,” the tried teen grumbled. Techno was rebraiding his hair, failing horribly. “Wil can you help me, please?”

His twin laughed, and went over to help, leaving the two blonds to continue to stare at the tree. How on earth did the gifts get there? That was a thought that ran in Tubbo’s mind, as he watched Tommy make his way over to the Christmas. 

There was a slight flash of light that caught the short teen’s eye. Sitting on the coffee table, still open from the night before was the laptop. It was still on, the NORAD tracker still on the screen. But it looked odd. 

Instead of watching Santa fly across the sky, getting pulled along by his reindeer, he was standing there.

It was quite shocking to see the animation just standing there, no reindeer to be seen. And when he actually looked at the Santa, Tubbo could have sworn the small man winked at him before raising a finger to his lips. Like he was shushing the teen. 

Then the screen went dark. 

Tubbo blinked, rubbing at his eyes before looking back at the screen. Maybe Santa Claus is real, he thought, grateful for all the gifts that he could see under the tree for all of his family. He grinned and looked around at his family. Wilbur braiding Techno’s hair, Tommy looking at the pile of presents with wide eyes, and Tubbo could see Phil smiling at them from the kitchen. 

Maybe Santa was real, maybe he was just a figment of his imagination. Tubbo didn’t care, not as long as he was able to enjoy time with his family.


End file.
